Show Me Your Colours
by SummrMagic
Summary: AU Hermione Granger graduated Beauxbatons and returned to England. On assignment, she meets James Potter and Sirius Black. After some wheeling and dealing, they manage to introduce her to James' son in hopes they hit it off. Do these two stand a chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter. All that stuff belongs to JK Rowling. I just wanted to play in her world a bit to make mine seem more fun.

AU Hermione Granger graduates from Beauxbatons and returns to England. She is offered a job in the Ministry of Magic and accepts. While on assignment, she has the (mis)fortune of meeting James Potter and Sirius Black. After some poking and prodding, the two manage to introduce her to Harry, James' son, in hopes they will hit it off. Will sparks fly? Not if their significant others have any say about it! contains L/J too

Show Me Your Colours 

chapter 1

"Hermione? Are you home?"

Hearing her name, 23-year-old Hermione Granger stopped what she was working on and made her way to the fireplace to answer the call. Yes, that's right, the fireplace. See, Hermione is a full-fledged witch. She studied magic and magical applications at Beauxbatons, the finest school of witchcraft in France.

She didn't always know she was a witch. There had been a rash of strange things that had happened around her, but she never knew why. That is until she received a letter of acceptance the summer before she turned 11.

Being born in the UK, Hermione should have gone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but her parents had moved to Nice when she was 8, so she never got to go there.

Of course, she'd read all about it and in her fourth year some of the older students had gone there for the TriWizard Tournament. When they'd returned, Hermione had badgered some of them about Hogwarts, but no one wanted to talk about it. Hermione strongly suspected it had something to do with the Cedric Diggory, the Hogwarts Champion, trouncing Fleur Delacour, their own Champion.

After graduating at the top of her class, Hermione moved back to England and accepted a job with the Ministry of Magic, in the Magical Games and Sports division. She would have preferred another department, but there were no other openings.

It wasn't a bad gig; she'd been a decent footballer in lower school and fell in love with Quidditch after the first match she saw, so she

wasn't completely adverse to sports in general. Plus she had the added bonus of getting to meet some famous Quidditch players, Viktor Krum the most noted, and she was required to go to every match; how can you beat that? It definitely beat pulling pints and living with her parents!

Hermione got to the fireplace and smiled broadly at the intruder.

"Hey, J," she said, happily. "Come on over."

The head disappeared and a whole body appeared with a loud _crack_. Hermione embraced her guest, who reciprocated. "I missed you," she added, looking into the blue eyes of her boyfriend, Josh Schaeffer.

"I missed you too," he answered, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

Hermione smiled in response and snuggled closer. She and Josh had been friends for about a year, ever since their mutual friend Carissa had set them up when Josh moved to London. It was only recently that they decided to try dating. So far, everything was ok; nothing to complain about, but nothing to write home about either.

"How was your day?" Hermione asked as they made their way to the kitchen.

"It was ok," Josh replied, sitting heavily on a chair. "It would have been much better if Sirius Black hadn't been flying around all day on that bloody motorcycle of his. I lose count after about 50 memory modifications."

Hermione stifled a giggle. She knew Sirius and his best friends James Potter and Remus Lupin. Those three constantly acted like they were still teenagers instead of grown men. They were always in the Top Box with her at Quidditch matches and James had even offered to set her up with his son, Harry.

Harry was her age, a few months older, but he'd gone to Hogwarts. Rumor had it he was the best Seeker ever, only losing one or two matches in his career, but had opted to pursue other job opportunities. He was an Auror, and a fairly decent one, according to office gossip.

The Potters were most famous for their roles in the defeat of a Dark Wizard people referred to as You-Know-Who; his real name was Tom Riddle, but he preferred to be called Lord Voldemort.

Through an anonymous source, James and Lily found out their friend Peter was playing both sides. Together with Albus Dumbledore, they'd devised a plan to get rid of Voldemort for good, before he could do any more damage.

James, Lily and little Harry were to undergo the Fidelus Charm. When the time came, Sirius made a big show of having them use Peter instead of him as the Secret-Keeper. Peter, predictably, agreed and the spell was cast.

Unbeknownst to Peter, James and Lily left their home in Godric's Hollow and moved to Hogwarts, leaving behind an empty house.

Halloween night, Sirius went to check on Peter. Not finding him in his hiding place, he immediately alerted James, Dumbledore and assembled the Aurors.

When Voldemort crashed though the door, they were ready for him. A ward was placed around the house, preventing escape and reinforcements. After a long struggle, in which many sustained injuries, though none serious, they'd managed to stun Voldemort with multiple curses thrown at the same time. James and Sirius broke his wand, so no one else could use it.

Minister Bagnold was called and permission was granted to _Avada_ _Kevadra_ him. It was decided Dumbledore would do it, since he was the strongest magically. After two little words, Voldemort's reign of terror was over. He believed his most faithful servants would continue with the cause, not knowing Peter had been caught and had squealed like a pig. All the Death Eaters were rounded up and thrown into Azkaban, the wizard prison, Peter included. When it 'slipped' he was responsible for the mass incarceration, he'd had himself a little 'accident'. Needless to say, he was unavailable when the rest of his friends were placed on the receiving end of the Dementor's Kiss.

Because of this major event and the notoriety involved, James and Sirius were able to get away with pretty much anything and used it to their full advantage.

Hermione enjoyed their pranks and appreciated their concern for her happiness, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to meet Harry, she was sure she would never want to date him; especially if he was _anything _like his father.

"It's not funny," Josh exerted, hiding his laughter.

"Yes, it is," Hermione replied, matter-of-factly. "Admit it: you would be completely lost and very bored of your job if it wasn't for those three.

"Ok, I'll give you that much," Josh answered.

Hermione grinned happily and Josh gave her a peck on her lips.

"You're so cute when you smile," he added.

In response, Hermione's smile widened. "Thanks. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" she offered.

"No, thanks," Josh answered. "I just stopped by to see my favorite girl."

"Why?" Hermione inquired, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"No reason," Josh began. Seeing the look, though, he relented. "I can't go to the Cannons/Arrows match Saturday. Or dinner tonight. Although missing the dinner isn't such a bad thing, come to think of it; I don't really feel up to facing Potter and Black tonight, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, ok," Hermione replied, trying to hide her disappointment. "I guess I understand about dinner, but what about the match?"

"Andrews managed to land himself in St. Mungo's, leaving the rest of us to pick up the slack," he explained. "Ask Rissa. She'll probably want to go, so she can ogle the cute guys in uniforms."

Hermione smiled at the suggestion. "That's a good idea. I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Thanks for understanding," Josh said. "Now I have to go back to the office to deal with all the paperwork from Black's little expedition. Who knows how long that's going to take me."

"Have fun," Hermione smirked. She reached up to kiss him good-bye.

"Hmm," Josh mumbled, trying to deepen the kiss.

Hermione pulled back and playfully swatted him. "Go."

Josh groaned in response. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, J," Hermione replied.

With another _crack_, Josh was gone the same way he'd arrived and Hermione went back to what she was working on. "So much for a day off," she grumbled.

The department had been trying to get an international tournament, similar to the World Cup, but with regional teams, put together. They were in the very early planning stages and at present, Hermione was trying to figure out where it should be held and how many teams had responded favorably.

She was so absorbed in her work, she almost missed the unmistakable sound of someone Apparating into her flat.

"J? Is that you?"

Getting no response, Hermione grabbed her wand and quietly made her way into the entranceway.

"Do you always sneak up on your guests with your wand out?" a cheery voice rang out.

Hermione sighed in relief and lowered her wand. "Never know when I might need to defend myself against you lot."

Her visitor laughed good-naturedly and engulfed Hermione in a bone-crushing hug. He released her and tousled her hair affectionately. "How was your day off?"

"I had a day off! James, why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"That good, eh?" James asked, sympathetically.

"Pretty much," was her reply.

"But how is old-what's-his-face?" James asked, making a face. "Did he have fun today?" His hazel eyes twinkled mischievously and Hermione regarded him warily.

"His name is Josh, which you know, and why do you want to know if he had fun today?"

"Just curious," James tried to come across as casual, but didn't fool Hermione for a second. "So did he?"

Something clicked in Hermione's head and she narrowed her brown eyes at the man standing in front of her. "What did you to do him?"

"Me?" James asked, faking innocence. "I am insulted you would insinuate I had anything to do with the misfortune that was bestowed upon that lout you call a boyfriend," he finished, a wounded look on his face.

Hermione just maintained her look and James burst out laughing. "You look just like Lily did when Sirius and I left this morning."

"I'm sure she had a very good reason, as do I," Hermione retorted.

With a chuckle, James yielded. "Well, Sirius went for an excursion on his bike, as I am sure you are aware of."

"Yes," Hermione answered carefully.

"Ah, but what you don't know, is that was just a ruse to get the Improper Use of Magic bozos to show up. Then we showed them what 'Improper Use of Magic' really meant," James smirked.

Hermione was trying desperately to keep up her stern façade, which was threatening to crumble quickly.

"And when the Accidental Magic Reversal people Apparated in, we were shocked and dismayed," James continued. "None of stuff we were doing was an accident!"

Hermione couldn't help is anymore and exploded into the giggles. James smiled triumphantly. "I knew I liked you!" he exclaimed happily. "Now if I could just get you to meet my son…"

"James," Hermione began warningly.

She was cut off by another call from the fireplace. "Hermione?" called a familiar female voice.

James panicked. "Hide me! I don't want to face her!" He dove comically behind the couch and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Lily," Hermione answered, facing the fireplace. She had always felt strange, referring to them by their first names, but Lily, James, Sirius and Remus had insisted, saying they were too young to feel so old.

"Hi, Sweetie," Lily replied. "Is that dolt people keep telling me is my husband there?"

"No," Hermione said loudly, while vigorously shaking her head yes. She grinned mischievously and Lily winked.

"Oh, ok. Thanks. You are still planning on coming over for dinner, right? I'm making lasagna from scratch," Lily responded.

"Of course, although Josh won't be able to make it. He was suddenly swamped with paperwork," Hermione answered.

"James?" Lily mouthed and Hermione nodded once. "Maybe some other time. I know the boys want to get to know him better," Lily said aloud. "Dinner will be around 7, so anytime after 6 is good."

"Sounds great. I can't wait for a home-cooked meal. Let me know if you need anything," Hermione added.

"I'll keep that in mind. Bye, Hon," Lily answered.

"Bye-bye!" Hermione responded cheerfully. "See you soon," she added with a wink.

Less than thirty seconds later, Lily tumbled out of the fireplace. Hermione motioned for her to follow. They crept to James' hiding place and Lily positioned herself directly behind him.

"You can come out. She's not in the fire anymore," Hermione said from her spot.

"Whew," James smiled. "That was close." He stood up and flicked imaginary dust off his trousers. "Thanks, Hermione. I owe you one. See you at dinner."

He turned and came face to face with his auburn-tressed, very angry, wife. "Lily!" he choked out, throwing a glare in Hermione's direction. "Fancy meeting you here. I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Really?" Lily shot back. "You thought I'd be in Hermione's flat, under her couch? Instead of the kitchen of our home? Fascinating." Lily tried to come across as being angry, but Hermione could tell she was biting back a smile.

"I love you," James said, hopefully.

"You. Home. Now," was her reply.

"Thanks a lot, Hermione," James muttered.

"No problem," she retorted, with a grin.

James stuck his tongue out at her in response before he Apparated.

No sooner than he disappeared, that the two women burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"I don't know how you do it," Hermione gasped.

"It gets harder each time," Lily confessed. "But I love catching him after he's pulled something. And something tells me he has much to do with the Howler I received from Melissa Andrews about her husband ending up in St. Mungo's."

"Why was is sent to you?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Missy is under the impression I can actually control James and Sirius once they get an idea in their heads," Lily answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "She doesn't seem to realize that the only way those two would not go through with it is if they were under Imperious."

"There's a thought," Hermione added dryly.

"But then I'd end up in Azkaban and then no one would have any control over James. It'd be nothing but chaos!" Lily mocked.

The two shared another chuckle.

"So I'll see you around 6?" Lily reaffirmed.

"I'll be there," Hermione replied, giving the older woman a quick hug.

"Good. Harry's-going-to-be-there-too. Bye," Lily said quickly, then Disapparated, leaving Hermione to stare at the spot she had just occupied, mouth hung open in shock.

'Those two, no, three, well, four, counting Remus, never give up' Hermione thought to herself. She glanced at her watch and saw it was almost 4 o'clock. She knew it wouldn't be of any use to try to get more work done; she'd probably go straight through dinner. Plus she'd already put in 8 hours of work on her 'day off.' On the other hand, it was too early to start getting ready.

Making a quick choice, Hermione decided to walk to the shopping center around the corner from her building. She grabbed some Muggle money, her wand (just in case) and closed the door behind her.

A/N: I know, I know, I know. I should be working on _Just Might_ _Change Your Life_. I kind of hit a brick wall on that for the time being and this sorta popped into my head one night. It was supposed to be a short, one-shot, but then it kind of took on a life of it's own. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter. All that stuff belongs to JK Rowling. I just wanted to play in her world a bit to make mine seem more fun.

A/N: Ohmigosh! Thank you all sooo much for taking the time to review this fic. Every time I read one, it makes me smile so much people ask what's wrong. Thanks again and don't forget to let me know how I'm doing.

Chapter 2 

An hour and half later, Hermione Apparated into her home, laden with packages. She made a beeline for her bedroom and threw everything on the bed before dashing to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

She jumped out 10 minutes later and put on some make-up: eyeliner, a very light green shadow, mascara and a dusting of pinkish blush. She used drying and styling spells on her hair to make loose waves and changed into what she'd just purchased.

After adding a dab of clear gloss, she checked her reflection. 'Not bad, Granger,' she thought, admiring herself for a second of two. Her gaze took in the clock behind her and she saw she only had a couple minutes to get to Godric's Hollow. She grabbed a light jacket and Apparated with a _pop_.

Hermione reappeared in the entranceway of the Potter's home a split second later, exactly on time. A small bell chimed through the house, signaling her arrival.

"We're in the kitchen, Hermione!" Lily called.

Hermione entered the kitchen and stopped in her tracks. James was doing dishes -the muggle way- wearing a pink apron that flashed: "I'm a Bad Boy" in 44cm gold letters.

"Yuck it up," James said dryly. "This is all your fault, by the way. But you should see Sirius."

"Hermione, dear. Lovely weather we're having, isn't it?" came Sirius' voice. He stepped into the kitchen and Hermione got a good look at him. She was a bit puzzled by his attired; he was sporting a green apron with silver ruffles. Very large silver letters spelled out "I heart Snape." He also looked as though he hadn't had a shower in at least a month; his hair was really greasy and sort of long.

James was watched her with a huge grin and Sirius batted his eyelashes flirtingly. Hermione smiled weakly, not knowing what to say. "Um, I don't get it," she finally said softly.

James dropped the plate he was washing and Sirius gawked at her as if she'd sprouted another head.

"Merlin, I forgot. Hermione didn't go to Hogwarts. She wouldn't know who Severus is," Lily clarified quickly.

"What about that slimy, greasy-haired git?" The voice that cut in was unfamiliar, but Hermione thought it sounded a bit like James.

"Language, dear," Lily admonished, absentmindedly.

"Sorry, Mum," was the reply. "So what about that wa…er, him?"

"Well, Hermione didn't get why I am dressed like this. We were about to explain to her the wonder that is Snivellus," Sirius said cheekily.

"Ah," the boy answered knowingly. "So then you're Hermione. My father and godfather talk about you all the time. I'm Harry."

Hermione turned to greet the person behind her but froze at the sight of him. At her best guess, he stood a smidge under 2m, a bit taller than James, and was very nicely muscled in all the right places. He looked almost exactly like James: raven hair sticking up everywhere, wire-rimmed specs and an identical half-smile. His eyes, however, were Lily's: beautiful emerald green, surrounded by long lashes.

She blinked and noticed the hand he'd extended and the puzzled look in his eye. She blushed lightly and grasped his hand. "Hermione Granger," she replied with a smile. "And those two have spoken about you quite often, too."

"Don't believe any of it," Harry answered, breezily.

Neither noticed they were still clutching hands.

James shot Sirius a triumphant look and Sirius winked in return. Even Lily grinned, taking care to make sure she wasn't seen.

Suddenly they both noticed and quickly let go, blushes appearing on their cheeks.

"So," Hermione began, awkwardly. "Who is this Snape person you were talking about?"

"Why don't you and Harry go for a walk and he can tell you," Sirius suggested slyly.

This comment earned him identical glares from Harry and Hermione, at the obvious set-up.

"That's a wonderful idea, Sirius! Do try to be back by 7," James added. He chuckled when the glared were redirected his way. "Go. Shoo."

Harry and Hermione each let out sighs of defeat and chanced a glance at the other. They turned away quickly when their gazes locked.

"Shall we?" Harry asked, offering a polite smile.

"Sure. Why not?" Hermione smiled in returned.

They headed toward the front door, but not until Harry shot an intense glare at his father and godfather, who blew him a kiss in return.

Once the couple were out of the house, James and Sirius let out whoops and high-fived each other. Lily just stood there, shaking her head.

"Don't be such a party pooper," James said, putting his arms around her from behind. "Did you see how they were acting? Hermione was blushing like mad and Harry couldn't take his eyes off her!"

"What about Josh and Victoria?" Lily asked quietly. "You seem to forget each of them is currently attached in a relationship."

"Oh, pish tosh!" Sirius supplied. "They just need to spend some time together. I'm sure they'll get together like that." He snapped his fingers to emphasize his point. "Sort of like you and Prongs, Lil."

"I suppose," Lily started. "But no interfering, got it?"

"But…" James and Sirius trailed off.

"No buts," Lily said firmly. "Let nature take its course. If they are meant to be together, they will. Sort of like you and I, James." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine," James huffed.

"Whatever," Sirius echoed.

"Good. Now where were you two?" Lily asked coyly. "Oh yes. James, dishes. Sirius, table."

They groaned in response and she laughed.

"Don't do the crime if can't do the time." She was rewarded with a close-up view of James' tongue before he sulked back to the sink.

Outside, Harry and Hermione made their way to the playground about a block away from the house. They sat on the swings, in the uncomfortable silence created when you first meet someone and are forced to talk with them.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione finally blurted out.

"What for?" Harry asked, caught off-guard.

"Because you got stuck here with me, instead of getting to visit with your parents and godfather," Hermione explained in a rush.

"That's ok. It's not your fault," Harry replied kindly. "Besides, I wanted to meet and thank the woman responsible for England finally winning the World Cup," he added with a smirk.

Hermione groaned inwardly. "You heard about that, did you?" she asked sheepishly.

"I may have read about it…somewhere," Harry retorted sarcastically, laughter bubbling up.

"It's not funny! I got hate-mail for, like, 6 months after it happened! Not to mention all the grief your dad and Sirius gave me about it," Hermione answered indignantly.

"But you have to admit, a seeker becoming completely distracted, _especially _by a woman, no offence," he apologized.

"None taken," Hermione replied, letting him continue.

"While chasing the Snitch and losing the most important match of his career is pretty peculiar," Harry reasoned. 'Although I can certainly see why,' he added in his head.

Ever since he caught a glimpse of her when they'd met, he had been forcing himself to think about his girlfriend, to no avail. Hermione was very pretty and petite. The jeans and tank were the perfect look for her; she came across as comfortable, a bit sporty yet feminine at the same time, and confident; a real turn-on. But the best part was her eyes: they were brown, but so warm and unordinary; he wanted nothing more than to get lost in them.

Harry was brought out of thoughts when he realized he missed a chunk of what Hermione had been saying.

"…it wasn't my fault, I had nothing to do with it! The way people reacted was outrageous. Everything from accusing me of using a love spell, to offering homes, vacations and galleons! One company asked me to model their clothing line and two guys proposed!"

Harry chortled at the expression on Hermione's face and any awkwardness between the two vanished. She was funny and clever and hadn't once asked how many dark wizards he'd killed or captured. And she hadn't asked if he knew if his father was averse to cheating on his mum, which was always welcomed.

Hermione was enjoying herself immensely. Harry was easy to talk to and had a good sense of humor. The twinkle in his eye held some mischievous secret and Hermione had a feeling he liked pranks as much as James. The best part, by far, was he hadn't asked if she could get him tickets to a Quidditch match or get autographs for him.

"Where do you work again?" Harry asked, out-of-the-blue. "I'm sure Dad told me, probably a half-dozen times, but I sort of didn't pay attention," he added guiltily.

"I work in the Magical Games and Sports Department at the Ministry. In the Quidditch League Headquarters," Hermione answered lightly.

"With Ludo Bagman?" Harry inquired.

Hermione made a face. "Yes, with him. It's usually pretty fun though. Except when people constantly badger me for tickets or autographs."

To her surprise, Harry laughed. "I know how that is. As soon as people hear 'Potter', it's over. I get bombarded with questions about my family, some, rather disturbing," he shuddered at the thought. "And about what happened "_That Night_". No one seems to realize I was a little more than a year old and have no recollection of what happened. I wasn't even there!" he finished a bit harsh. "Sorry. I just get so angry."

"It's ok. You're allowed," Hermione said simply. "You're an Auror, right?"

"For the time being, yes," he answered mysteriously. "But, for now, I think it's time we get a move on back to the house. Or Dad and Sirius are going to have a field day."

Hermione glanced at her watch. "Shit, you're right," she said. "What?" she added, seeing Harry stare at her strangely.

"You said shit," He answered, awed.

"Uh huh," Hermione replied slowly, eyes narrowed in confusion.

Harry's face broke into a huge, ear-to-ear grin. "You're normal!" he exclaimed gleefully.

"Thank you?" Hermione said, unsurely.

"I mean, you like Quidditch, say bad words and haven't bugged me about the Potter legacy or how many dark wizards I've captured and you aren't a giggler. And to top it all off, you haven't asked to shag my dad!" he explained happily. "Where've you been all my life?" He playfully threw his arms around Hermione, who laughed at his behavior. Like father, like son.

Harry stood up first and offered Hermione his hand. They began the walk back to the house.

"So, Harry," Hermione began conversationally, "Your dad is really hot. Any chance of…?"

"You finish that sentence and I will not be held accountable for my actions," Harry shot back, swatting at her playfully.

They began the walk back to the house, chatting amicably, just like old friends. They were 3 houses away when Harry suddenly stopped. He put a hand on Hermione's arm to get her attention and turned to face her. His eyes were twinkling and he had a sly smirk on his face. Hermione knew what was coming next, and he didn't disappoint.

"Want to get back at Sirius and my dad?" he asked mischievously.

Hermione grinned back devilishly. "Let's."

"Ok, here's what we're going to do…" Harry bent down and whispered the plan, his breath tickling her cheek. She had to force herself not to pay attention to how fast her heart was beating or the fact that he was so close she could smell the cinnamon on his breath…

At the same time, Harry was having an internal debate with himself. 'Coconut? Bananas? What is the scent of her hair? Vanilla?'

Neither noticed Lily peaking her head out of a window facing the street. She smiled at the sight of her only son getting on so well with the girl she'd come to think of as a daughter. If she knew Harry, he was probably coming up with a joke to get back at James and Sirius.

The boys, as Lily affectionately referred to them, had been trying to finagle a meeting between the two since they'd met at a Quidditch match about a year and half ago, shortly after she'd return to England. For days following the match they had talked of nothing else. Finally Lily had enough and took Remus' ticket to the next match. She was impressed by the younger woman and found they had much in common.

The two women had spent lots of time together since then, going to cafes or the cinema or having Hermione over for dinner. Lily had become somewhat of a surrogate mother to Hermione, her parents still living in Nice.

At that moment, Hermione burst through the front door, Harry hot on her heels. The noise alerted James and Sirius and they eagerly poked their heads out of the kitchen, wearing very large grins.

"James! I need to speak with you. NOW!" Hermione bellowed angrily.

"Fine! I didn't want to talk to him anyway!" Harry spat. "Sirius!"

They two men looked at each other, their grins fading, and shakily mad their way to Harry and Hermione.

"I can't believe you wanted to set me up with HIM/HER!" they shouted together. "Why on earth would you think I'd actually get along with HER/HIM?"

Harry and Hermione turned on each other. "Stop copying me," they continued. "I'm not copying you! Stop that. I said stop! Ugh, you're so infuriating!" They both threw their arms up in surrender and stomped off, Harry towards the Dining Room, Hermione towards the study. Then they rushed around and met in the hallway.

"Do you think they bought it?" Hermione asked, her cheeks flushed in excitement.

"After that performance? We should get Oscars!" Harry declared.

Lily watched their act and was almost taken by it as well, when she knew better, so she had no doubt James and Sirius would be.

"What do you know? They even fight the same way," Sirius tried to joke.

"What am I going to do?" James moaned. "At the very least, I wanted my son to get along with the girl who has become like a daughter to me. They can't even be in the same room."

"I know! We can…" Sirius began.

"Don't, Padfoot," James warned, tiredly. "It's no use."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, then the living area, from their hiding place.

"Do you think they've had enough?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yeah, I'd say so," Harry answered uneasily.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" Harry shouted as they pushed each other out of the way, trying to get into the living area.

"I will if you will," Hermione retorted. "And another thing…"

"GOTCHA!" they shouted gleefully, identical sparkles in their eyes and grins on their faces.

Lily tried hard not to laugh at the faces James and Sirius were currently making. "Congratulations, kids. I don't think I have ever witnessed these two rendered speechless. Bravo," she said with a smile.

"You were wonderful, m'dear," Harry said, slinging an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"As were you. Who knew we'd be so convincing?" Hermione replied. "We make a good team."

"I think so, too," Harry answered, nodding his head.

They were both almost knocked off their feet as Sirius ran and threw his arms around them roughly. "Yay! I knew it!" he shouted animatedly.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Sirius," Lily warned in a low voice.

Hermione glanced over at James and noticed he was still standing in the same place, moving his mouth, but no words coming out. She walked over and waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Anyone home?" she joked.

James snapped out of his trance. "That wasn't funny."

"Yes it was," Hermione rebuked.

"No it wasn't," James insisted.

"Yes it was," Harry chimed in.

"No it wasn't," James whined.

Lily walked over and put her arms around her husband's neck. "Honey, it was funny. You're just upset you fell for it," she rationalized, her green eyes sparkling merrily.

"You knew!" James accused. "You knew and didn't tell me!" He started tickling his wife and she laughed and tried to wriggle free. When she finally gave in, James smirked victoriously and met her lips with his. She deepened the kiss and he dipped her playfully.

Harry and Sirius made a big display of turning away, pretending to be disgusted by their behavior, but Hermione sighed happily. She hope she would be as in love as these two after almost 26 years of marriage. She caught Harry's eye and he grinned in reply. Instinctively, she knew he was thinking the same thing as her, though he acted otherwise.

James righted his wife and pulled back, grinning ridiculously. From the kitchen a buzzer sounded.

"Dinner's ready," Lily said breathlessly.

"Looks like you two are ready to skip straight to dessert," Sirius added with a smirk.

Harry groaned. "I really don't need to hear stuff like that, Padfoot."

"It's a natural occurrence," Lily and Hermione stated automatically. They both chuckled, but seeing the looks on the guys' faces, laughed harder.

"Dinner?" Lily asked once they'd calmed down.

"Dinner," Hermione agreed.

The two women linked arms and sauntered into the Dining Room. James, Harry and Sirius followed, still shaking their heads.

The five sat to dinner, James at the head, Lily and Sirius to his right, leaving Hermione and Harry to sit next to each other on the left.

Once everyone had been served and begun eating, James broke the silence. "How are the arrangements coming for your project?"

Hermione swallowed the food in her mouth before responding. "Ok, I suppose. We're trying to get most of the kinks worked out and more details set before we make the proposal."

"What project?" Harry asked in interest.

"Since it's a non-World Cup year, we're trying to get a few international teams to come here and have a tournament of sorts," Hermione answered. "But we don't want the National teams, just the Regional teams. Depending on how many teams respond favorably, there may be mini-tournaments abroad to see who will represent in the finals here. At least, that's what we're hoping will happen," she finished.

"Well, whatever happens, you can bet we'll be in the Top Box with you," Sirius put in, bits of food falling onto his plate.

"That is so gross," Hermione stated, crinkling her nose.

Sirius grinned in response at her discomfort, but was elbowed by Lily before he could retaliate.

"At any rate," Hermione continued. " If everything goes according to plan…"

"A big IF, seeing Bagman's running it," James interrupted, earning a glare from Hermione.

"If it all goes to plan, I should get a couple extra tickets, so maybe everyone can go," Hermione suggested.

"Not to worry," James cut in. "I'm sure we'll find a way to make sure we are all there." He and Sirius grinned manically.

"No repeats of today, boys," Lily stated sternly. "So Harry, how long are you going to in town?" she added lightly, trying to change the subject.

"Um, a couple weeks, I think," Harry answered. "I have a few things to wrap up at the Ministry."

"So Ron will actually get to live with his roommate?" Sirius joked.

"Looks like it," Harry replied, a little uneasy. Victoria usually wanted him to stay at her parents' home when they were in town; she didn't care much for his flat or Godric's Hollow…which is why she'd begged off dinner tonight. But for some reason, Harry couldn't admit that around Hermione.

Dinner was finished, relatively quietly and dessert was brought out when Harry cleared his throat. "Mum, Dad, I have to talk with you about something."

"Should I leave you all in peace?" Hermione asked anxiously, poised to get up from the table.

"It's ok," Harry replied. "Besides, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough anyway."

'Please, let him not want to propose to Victoria' went through the minds of Lily, James and Sirius.

Harry took a deep breath before continuing, unsuspecting his parents' fears. "I'm putting in notice Monday morning and I'm staying in London. For good," he finished, looking at Lily and James to gauge their reactions.

Both blew out the breaths they'd been holding, relieved they weren't being subjected to Victoria as family.

"What are you going to do?" Lily asked quietly. It wasn't any secret she disliked Harry's line of work; being an Auror was dangerous and unpredictable.

Hermione watched the exchange silently, taking a sip of wine. She felt she was intruding on a very personal discussion, but couldn't leave without being noticed.

"Well," Harry began. "There's an opening in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," he said, wrinkling his nose in a cute way. "Or with the Improper Use of Magic people."

At this, Sirius let out a chuckle and quickly tried to cover it up, pretending to cough. "You don't want to work there," he supplied helpfully.

"Yeah, I guess not," Harry agreed, thoughtfully. He turned back to his father. "I'll figure something out, even if it's working at Quality Quidditch, until a more permanent arrangement is made."

James looked pensive. "If this is something _you _want and if it will make you happy, that's all that matters. You mother and I are behind you 150."

Harry smiled happily. "Thanks, Dad, Mum. This is something _I_ want. I miss being back here, being able to see you on a regular basis," he answered. "Besides, there's always Magical Games and Sports," he added devilishly.

"No way!" Hermione said indignantly. "That's **my** job. You stay out!" She shoved him lightly, earning chuckles all around.

"Then you'd better make room for me," Harry replied mischievously. "I'd prefer an office with a view."

"Yeah, keep dreaming," Hermione retorted.

James watched their banter, a content smile spreading on his handsome face, mirroring the one Lily was wearing. He squeezed his wife's hand and mouthed 'I love you.'

'This is the way it should be,' James thought. 'My wife, my best friend in the whole world, and it seems as though my son may have met his match.'

James hadn't been kidding earlier. He really thought of Hermione as a daughter; he and Sirius both. They were very protective of her and always hated the guys she dated, especially this Josh fellow. As far as they were concerned, no one –save Harry- was good enough for "their little girl."

Dessert was finished and the dishes cleared, despite Sirius' pestering, saying he was still hungry and James and Lily hadn't even started their dessert yet. Everyone retired to the family room to sit and relax; just enjoy the present company.

After a couple hours of chatting and laughing, Hermione checked her watch and saw it was getting late; she had to be to work in the morning. "Ugh, I guess I had better think about heading out. Get to see Bagman tomorrow." She made a face that cause fresh laughter to break out.

"Are you walking or Apparating?" James asked immediately.

"I think I'm going to walk," Hermione answered. "It's not far and it's a beautiful night."

"You're not walking alone," Lily asserted.

"I'll be fine," Hermione insisted. "I have done it before."

"No," James said, finality in his voice. "Either Apparate, or I'm walking you."

"But…" Hermione was cut off.

"Or Harry could walk you," Sirius disrupted her refusal, a glint in his eye.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Harry beat her to it. "Sure," he answered, receiving shocked looks from everyone in the room. "What?"

"Nothing," James murmured, covering Sirius' mouth, so he couldn't respond.

"Are you sure?" Hermione questioned, too surprised to refuse.

"Yeah, it's no problem," Harry reaffirmed.

"Well, ok," Hermione relented. She turned to Lily and gave her a hug. "Happy now?" she whispered.

"Yes I am," Lily whispered back, happily. The two straightened up "Thanks for coming to dinner. It's always nice to have someone here to even out the testosterone levels," she added with a smirk.

"Thank you for having me," Hermione replied. "Bye James, Sirius," she added, giving each man a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Sirius pretended to swoon. "If only I was 20 years younger," he joked. "Or you were 15 years older. That would work too. Better still, you could just jump in the sack with me and we'll call it square."

"Sorry, Paddy, I think she'll be jumping in the sack with, well, someone else, before you," James shot back. This comment earned him a smack from his wife.

Hermione just shook her head. "I'll see all of you Saturday morning, right?"

"Yup! Bright and early," Sirius called.

"Can't wait," Hermione replied sarcastically. She turned to Harry. "Ready?"

"Yup," he answered. "I'll be back shortly."

"Take your time," James responded suggestively.

Harry shot him a dirty look and Sirius chuckled in amusement. Harry turned to say something to him but stopped when he felt a warm hand on his bare arm. "If you want to get out here anytime soon, you don't want to get him started," Hermione whispered in his ear.

"Oooh, looky James! They're already making plans," Sirius said giddily, trying to draw Harry into sparing with him.

Harry nodded once and gave Hermione a half-smile. When she turned, he shot Sirius a malicious smirk, an evil shine in his normally bright eyes.

"Let's go," Harry said cheerfully, offering his arm to Hermione, who took it, a blush coming to her cheeks.

"Bye Hermione. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Lily promised, giving her friend a quick hug.

"Ok. Talk to you then. Bye boys. Try to stay out of trouble," Hermione cautioned.

"We will," James and Sirius chorused together.

"Somehow I doubt that," Hermione mumbled loud enough for James and Sirius to hear, and they grinned cheekily in return.

"Bye!" Hermione blew them a kiss and walked into the warm summer night, Harry right behind her.

"Whew!" he exclaimed. "I'd forgotten how long it takes to leave that place!"

"That was nothing," Hermione dismissed. "It normally takes twice as long. I think they feel bad about me going home to an empty flat."

"No roommate?" Harry asked, a bit surprised.

"Not unless you count Desse. My Crup," she explained at Harry's puzzled expression. "She's a real sweetheart and very smart. She hates guys," Hermione added, smiling mischievously. "Except Sirius and your dad."

"Maybe she's telling us something they can't," Harry supplied, waggling his eyebrows provocatively.

Hermione shook her head, a half-smile playing at her lips. "That would explain some things," she added thoughtfully.

Harry chuckled and they continued their walk in relative silence. Every so often speaking, but mostly just enjoying the night air and, secretively of course, the other's company.

"This is me," Hermione announced when they got to a five-story building roughly 2km from their starting point.

"Nice looking place," Harry said, keeping an eye out if anything strange were to happen.

"Yeah," Hermione replied, smiling unsurely. 'Stupid,' she reprimanded herself.

"So…" Harry said uncomfortably.

"Listen," they both began. They chuckled at the awkwardness.

"You first," Hermione offered.

Under the concern of her brown eyes, Harry felt his cheeks warm and he was grateful it was dark. "Well, I know you've got the match during the day, but do you have any plans for after?"

"Not unless the match goes on for a long time. Why?" Hermione inquired, her own face growing warm.

"Well, my 24th birthday is Saturday and I'm pretty sure my parents are throwing a surprise party, since everyone I've talked to is mysteriously busy that night," Harry explained. "I'm fairly certain you've already been invited, seeing that they've been trying for a year and half. I get the impression we were supposed to be introduced then, I just happened to come in on the night you regularly share dinner with them."

Hermione nodded absentmindedly. "That makes sense."

Harry grinned. "Ah ha! So there is a party!"

"No," Hermione lied, unconvincing.

"You're a horrible liar. You do know that, right?" Harry teased.

"I'm not that bad…" Hermione protested weakly.

"Don't worry. If anyone asks, I'll tell them I figured it out," Harry replied, his eyes dancing in the darkness. "Anyway, I, er, want to make sure you're going to be there," he added, smiling hopefully.

"Uh huh," Hermione squeaked out.

"Good," Harry answered, his smile relaxing with relief. "So what was it you were going to say?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come to the Quidditch match Saturday?" Hermione asked, still feeling a bit nervous. "Your mum, dad and Sirius are going to be there and my, er, friend can't make it, so I have an extra ticket if you want it. I mean, it is your birthday, and now you can spend the day with your family," she explained in a rush.

Harry smiled. "That would be great actually. I was wondering what I was going to do while they were gone. Thanks."

"Anytime," Hermione replied, smiling in return. "Thanks for walking me home," she added shyly.

"It's no big deal," Harry answered. "Happy to do it."

Hermione cleared her throat. "So, um, good-night, then," she said awkwardly.

"Good-night," Harry returned.

Neither moved, until Hermione extended her hand. "Good-night," she repeated.

"Good-night," Harry echoed, grasping her hand.

Hermione smiled and released Harry's hand, but he didn't let go. She glanced at him questioningly.

"Um, I'm glad I, er, finally got to meet you. And I'll, er, owl you tomorrow. So I can get the ticket," Harry added hurriedly, finally freeing Hermione's hand.

"Ok," Hermione answered, her voice higher than normal. "Bye," she added, turning to go into the building.

"Bye," Harry said to her retreating back. Once she was safe, he began the walk back.

"Harry?" Hermione called, suddenly behind him.

"Yeah?" he replied a bit huskily. 'Is that my voice?' he thought to himself.

Hermione rose on her tiptoes and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad I finally got to meet you too," she added. Before she Apparated back into her flat, she tossed him a sweet smile over her shoulder. "Night."

Harry touched his cheek. "Night," he replied to the air. 'Dad was right about her,' was his last thought before he Apparated, a goofy grin set firmly in place.

a/n2: cripes, that took forever to type up! 3 hours I think. no matter. hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter. All that stuff belongs to JK Rowling. I just wanted to play in her world a bit to make mine seem more fun.

Chapter 3:

In her flat, Hermione flitted through her nightly rituals in a dream-like daze; a silly grin plastered to her face. Try as she might--and she didn't try too hard-- she couldn't get Harry, or that she'd kissed him (even though it was only on the cheek), out of her head.

As a result, she tripped over Desse twice, completely ignored the mess she'd made from all the research she was doing, put her pyjama bottoms on backwards and almost shut Desse's tail in her bedroom door.

She picked up the Crup who was barking and looking at her accusingly. "I'm sorry. I'm a bit preoccupied. I'd never purposefully hurt my Desdemona!" she said, somewhat silly.

Desse growled and nipped Hermione's fingers. "Ok, I won't call you that anymore," she declared playfully, rubbing Desse's belly.

Hermione set the Crup on her bed and turned down the covers before getting in herself. "Nox," she muttered and all the lights went out.

She lied on her back, one arm bent behind her head, the other absentmindedly scratching Desse's head. All she could think about was Harry; she thought of the time they'd spent together and how easy is was to open up to him. That silly grin returned to her face and her cheeks burned at the way she'd bade him goodnight.

"Dess, what did I do?" she mumbled suddenly. "I kissed him. I never kiss guys I've just met. Never. Ok, well, not _now_, never. But before Harry, I never did that. Yeah, it was on the cheek, but still! I kissed him," she continued incoherently.

"Sure, I've kissed James and Sirius, but I've known them for a year and half. Maybe that's why I kissed Harry," she reasoned. "Because I've heard so much about him, it was like I knew him. He's my friend. So why shouldn't I kiss him? Granted, we just met. And it took me five months of knowing Josh before I was even able to give him a little peck on the cheek. How was Harry able to put me at ease in one afternoon, when it took me so much longer to get to that same level, if I even am, with Josh? I know what it is; Harry looks just like James. That's got to be it. And since I know James really well, it's just natural it would extend to his son," Hermione finished her ramblings.

She groaned to herself. "Yeah, that is the biggest load of shit I've ever come up with. I really need someone to talk to; talking to myself is definitely not a good sign," she chuckled, before flipping onto her side. The last thing she thought about before falling into a wonderful sleep was a pair of brilliant emerald green eyes and an endearing grin.

Back at Godric's Hollow, Harry was fighting a two-pronged attack from his father and godfather.

Under strict orders from Lily not to pester him about Hermione, they bugged him about everything else they could think of and showed no signs of letting up.

"As much fun as it is watching my son get the third degree, I'm going to bed," Lily announced, rising from her chair.

"Mum, you can't! You have to help me," Harry whined.

Lily laughed and gave her only son a hug, which he returned. "I'm glad you're home, Harry. I missed you. And you want some advice?" she inquired.

Harry nodded his head vigorously. "Any you can give."

"Follow your heart and you'll never go wrong, whatever you choose. And don't let anyone," she paused and glared pointedly at her oblivious husband and his best friend, "tell you otherwise. I love you."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Mum. I love you, too," he added.

James gave his wife a soft kiss on the lips. "I'll be up soon. I love you."

"I love you, too, James," Lily replied. "And don't be so hard on him. He's growing up and needs to make his own decisions."

James made a face. "I hate it when you're right."

Sirius jumped up and puckered his lips. He put on his best sad face after Lily only lightly kissed his cheek. "Aw, that's not fair! Jamie got a kiss, why can't I?"

"We have to keep him from discovering us," Lily teased.

"Oh yeah. I forgot," he whispered. "I know just how to throw him off. Watch this.

"Good-night, Lily. Dinner was great. Thank you," he added loudly, extending his hand.

"You're welcome, Sirius," Lily responded. As soon as she made contact with his hand, he pulled her off-balance and kissed her square on the lips.

"Go me! Uh-huh! Oh yeah! I kissed Lily!" Sirius declared, dancing around the room, flailing his arms and kicking his legs. He stopped suddenly and looked around.

"And now I'm going to leave before I get hexed. Nighty-night!" He disappeared with a pop.

There was a moment of silence as everything registered, broken by a huge guffaw from Harry.

"He's your godfather," James snickered.

"Yeah, because you picked him," Harry retorted.

"So you're both screwed," Lily added lightly. "Night boys." She bolted up the stairs before either could reply.

"Sometimes I wonder about her," Harry mumbled.

"You and me both," James put in. "So. Now that she's gone, how was your 'walk'?" he added, moving his eyebrows suggestively.

"It was ok," Harry answered, his higher-than-normal voice betraying would-be casualness.

James shot him a look. "Riiight. Only ok?"

"It was fun," Harry corrected. "We talked a bit and she offered me an extra ticket to the match this weekend. So I can spend my birthday with you all," Harry added quickly, a light blush spreading to his cheeks.

"And…?"James prodded, noticing Harry's new colour.

"And what?" Harry tried to dismiss him.

"Please," James scoffed. "You're as red as a tomato. You look like I did when your mother first ki…" He trailed off and his hazel eyes went wide. "She kissed you!"

"Only on the cheek," Harry answered quietly.

"You sound a little disappointed," James teased.

Harry's entire face turned bright red and he became entranced with the floor, the ceiling, everything but James, who chuckled knowingly.

"That's what I thought," James declared triumphantly.

"This is crazy," Harry put in, a bit frustrated. "I only just met her! How did it this happen?"

"Yes, you did just meet in person," James replied. "But what's the big deal? You two are attracted to each other. There's nothing wrong with that; it is allowed," he added. "Hermione is a sweet person. Sirius and I were smitten with her after only one meeting. She just has a knack for making you feel totally at ease, without even really trying."

"That's true. She's just so…real. So normal," Harry said. "She's not pretentious or shallow. I can actually hold a conversation with her that doesn't include how many people I've arrested. Plus she likes pranks. How can you not like someone who has a good sense of humor?"

"That she does," James agreed, grinning. "Even when a prank is on her, she still laughs. She's just a great person all-around."

"And it's ok that I really want to get to know her?" Harry asked.

"Of course it's ok," James replied. "One can never have too many friends. As far as anything more, let nature take its course. If it's meant to happen, it will. Like your Mum and me," James smiled, echoing the exact words Lily had spoken earlier.

"Mum tell you that?" Harry teased.

"Perhaps," James waved it off. "But don't tell her I told you. Better yet, don't tell Sirius I told you."

"Done," Harry answered with a chuckle. "But what do I do about Victoria?" he asked, frowning.

"What about Vicki?" James asked. "If she has a problem with you wanting to have another friend… Well, you already know what I think about her. I'm not going into it."

"I know. I'm afraid of how she's going to react with Hermione, on top of me moving back without 'consulting' her," Harry replied wearily.

"Like I said, you already know what I think," James reiterated. "But you need to come to your own decision. Don't get me wrong," he added hastily. "You can always come to me for help and I will be glad to do what I can. Ultimately, though, it's your decision to make and live with."

"Wow," Harry taunted. "You sound like a real grown up! I'm impressed. Now how much of that was from Mum?" he added, smiling.

"That was all mine!" James shot back indignantly. "You've just been away so much, I haven't been in 'Dad' mode as of late. But I'm making it up by being extra 'Dad-y' with you and Hermione, when she lets me."

"Thanks Dad," Harry replied seriously. "And I'm sure if she were here, Hermione would thank you too."

"You're quite welcome. Both of you," James answered. "And on that note, I think I am going to go join your mum. I have a sudden craving for dessert," he added wickedly.

Harry groaned. "Seriously, I wasn't kidding earlier; I really don't need to know that information. So feel free not to mention it again. Ever!"

"It's good to have you home," James smiled. "Good-night, Harry."

"Night, Dad," Harry responded. He watched his dad jog up the stairs, expertly avoiding the creak in the middle of the fifth step.

Harry looked around the house he'd grown up in, and the past few years, grown away from. But he was home now, and that's all that mattered.

He made his way to his old bedroom and stripped down to a pair of gold and maroon boxers. Harry jumped on the bed, not even getting under the covers. He relaxed, thinking about what he was going to do now; about finding a new job, a new flat, and making a new friend.

Harry smiled involuntarily and touched his cheek were Hermione kissed him. She was very pretty in an understated way; one of those girls who would be drop-dead gorgeous in a fancy gown but looked just as beautiful- and feel a lot more comfortable- in jeans and a t-shirt. She was more of a guy's girl than a real giggly, girly-girl. He couldn't wait to get to know her better and now he had the perfect opportunity, with the Quidditch match and then his 'surprise' party.

Harry fell asleep with a smile on his handsome face. He didn't bother with the nightly routine Victoria insisted on, of calling to say good-night; he never even checked the messages on his mobile. If he had, he would've known Victoria phoned twelve times, just to "say hi and see what you're up to for the night" and "call me when you get a chance", each message a little harsher than the previous.

A/N: I'm sorry this is so short. Things have been sort of…off…with me lately. I wanted to have something for you all to read so I decided to just post this. The next chapter is almost finished and going to be longer…most likely, a lot longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter. All that stuff belongs to JK Rowling. I just wanted to play in her world a bit to make mine seem more fun.

Chapter 4

Hermione woke at 6:58, two minutes before her alarm was set to wake her. "Thank Merlin it's Friday" she muttered, getting out of bed, careful not to disturb Desse. She got into the shower, letting the hot water fall over her in an attempt be wake more fully.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione headed into her kitchen, wrapped in a fluffy robe. She paid the awaiting owl for the Daily Prophet and settled to read it while sipping her morning coffee.

When she was done, she headed back to her bedroom to finish getting ready for work; she dried and styled her hair with a spell and changed into a knee-length skirt and a crisp button-down shirt, her favorite work attire. After adding a bit of make-up, she grabbed her bag and wand and Apparated to the Ministry of Magic, arriving at 8:00 on the dot.

"Hey, Mark," she called to the person sitting in the office next to hers.

"Morning, Hermione," he shot back. "There's an owl on your desk. I tried to take the message, but she wouldn't let me."

"That's odd," Hermione remarked. "Thanks, Mark. I'll be in my office if anyone needs me."

"Ok," Mark replied, turning back to what he was working on.

Hermione walked into her office and noticed a pure snowy owl, waiting patiently, perched on the desk.

"Hey girl," Hermione said softly, reaching out to touch the downy soft feathers. The owl hooted in appreciation and stuck her leg out. Hermione retrieved the letter and gave her a few treats.

Hermione opened the parchment and smiled at the contents. 'Good morning! If it's ok, I'd like to stop by to get the ticket from you this afternoon. Just send a reply with Hedwig and I'll meet you then. – Harry.'

Hermione felt her face flush as she recalled last night and tore off the bottom to scribble an answer. 'Good morning to you, too! You can come by this afternoon. I have a meeting, but it should be over by 1:00 and the rest of the afternoon looks free. I'm on Level 7, but I'm sure you already knew that. Let me know if there are any changes. – Hermione.' She tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and watched the beautiful bird fly out the window.

Hermione looked at her 'IN' box and the pile of papers on the corner of her desk and sighed deeply. "Time to get to work," she mumbled, settling in and grabbing the first sheet.

She worked straight through until 10:50, organizing the information she had with the research she had gathered the day before, only taking a break to stretch a bit to get the circulation going again in her feet.

At 10:55, Hermione collected all the notes and data she'd acquired and made her way across the hall, to the office of Ludo Bagman, Head of her department. He was a huge Quidditch fan and extremely well-known, having played Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps in his younger days. This was both a blessing and a curse, as he was very excited about the tournament, but he was so scatter-brained and unorganized, it made more work for those under his supervision. Hermione and her colleagues liked to joke and say his behavior was due to being hit in the head too many times with a Bludger.

Bagman strolled into his old office, old Quidditch robes billowing behind him, promptly at 11:05 and once again, Hermione wondered why he even bothered to set a time for their meetings; he was always late, no matter what.

"Hello people!" Bagman bellowed.

"Um, Ludo," Hermione began tentatively, "there are only five of us in here. There's no need to shout."

"I know that. I was just trying to get liven you all up!" he shouted in reply. "Get you over the hump of the week, known as Wednesday!"

"Ludo, it's Friday," Mark cut in. "That's why we're all here. It's our weekly Friday 11:00 meeting."

"I knew that," Bagman dismissed loftily.

'Oh boy,' Hermione thought, exchanging a look with Ian, another co-worker. 'This is going to be a long and probably pointless meeting.'

Sure enough, almost two hours later and nothing had been mentioned about the tournament. Ludo was too busy regaling tales of his playing days, with snippets of the 1994 TriWizard Tournament thrown in. Hermione was fidgety, Ian was twirling his quill, Mark was drumming his fingers and Jacob was falling asleep in his chair.

"Hey, did I ever tell you guys about…" Bagman droned on.

Hermione had had enough. "Are we going to discuss anything about this exhibition? Because if we're not, I propose this meeting be adjourned."

Everyone stopped, mid-tale, twirl and snore at Hermione's outburst. She was never one to complain or talk out of turn and it took them all by surprise.

"So, are we done here?" she persisted.

Bagman nodded his head slowly, still in shock.

"Good. I will talk with you all later." With that, Hermione grabbed her belongings and walked out the door.

She entered her office and slammed everything on her desk. "Stupid Bagman. Spent my entire day off getting all this rubbish together. Didn't even bother to thank me. How did that wanker get to be head of a department?" she ranted to herself.

"I ask myself that very question every time I talk to him," a voice chimed in.

Hermione gave a start and gaped at her visitor. Harry was standing in the doorway, leaning his upper body on the frame, arms crossed, smirk present and accounted for, looking very casual and damn sexy. Hermione felt her face flush and she mentally scolded herself for thinking that way.

"You know, pink is a good colour on you," Harry flirted.

Hermione smiled shyly. "You're not the first person to tell me that."

"'Tis true, my dear," Harry answered. "And at the risk of being hexed, how was your morning?"

"It was alright," Hermione replied. "I worked until our meeting."

"Which would be why you are in a strop right now," Harry remarked.

"More or less," Hermione shot back. "How was your morning?"

"It was ok," Harry said. "I did receive an interesting wake-up call around 6:30 though."

"Do tell," Hermione urged. "Especially if it makes my morning seem much better."

"It's not so much that it would make your day better, it just makes mine longer," Harry retorted.

"Oh, ok then," Hermione conceded. "You can come in. You don't have to stand in the hallway."

"Just wanted to stay an arms length from you," Harry shot back. He walked in and plopped down in Hermione's chair and grabbed her nameplate. "Hermione J. Granger. What does the 'J' stand for?"

"Jane," Hermione replied, blushing.

"Hermione Jane Granger. Not too shabby," Harry said thoughtfully. He propped his feet up on Hermione's desk. "Ah! I could get used to this."

"Junior, get your smelly feet off my desk!" Hermione declared.

In response, Harry put his hands behind his head and leaned back in the chair. "What if I don't?" he challenged, green eyes twinkling.

Hermione smirked. "Then that ticket you came to pick up is going to find a new, more deserving, home."

"You're going to take away my birthday present?" Harry said, faking sad.

"I never said it was a present," Hermione corrected. "I merely offered an extra ticket so you'd be able to spend the day with your family."

Hermione had been walking around her office, straightening up a bit. When she got into range, Harry grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap, tickling her.

"Harry, quit it!" Hermione gasped through her laughter. "Stop!"

"Only if you promise to give me the ticket," Harry teased.

"Ok!" she choked out. "Whatever you want!"

Harry grinned triumphantly and flexed his fingers. "Works every time."

Hermione playfully punched Harry in the arm. "Smart aleck," she muttered under her breath, trying to get up.

"Am I interrupting something?" an amused voice asked.

Hermione and Harry looked in the direction of the voice. Hermione's eyes grew wide and Harry sized the newcomer up; he wasn't sure why, but he had instant dislike of this person.

"No, nothing at all," Hermione said hastily. Only Harry noticed the waver in her voice.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" the man continued, in the same tone.

"Um, sure," Hermione replied hesitantly. "Josh, this is Harry, Lily's son. Harry, this is Josh."

'Josh, Josh…how do I know Josh?' Harry thought. 'Oh, right…the boyfriend. That explains the immediate hatred.'

"Pleasure to finally meet you," Josh said evenly. "I've heard lots about you from your godfather."

"Likewise," Harry responded through gritted teeth. He didn't like this guy's attitude one bit.

"So, Hermy," Josh began. "What am I interrupting? You two seem to be awfully chummy."

"Harry stopped by to get something for Lily," Hermione lied. "I was standing on the cabinet to reach it and fell. He caught me before I hit the ground. Then we fell on the chair."

"Well, it's good thing you were here to take care of my girl," Josh said a bit harsh.

"Just happened to be here at the time," Harry answered carefully.

"Anyway, Hermy, I just came by to remind you about dinner tomorrow night," Josh said, ignoring Harry.

"We didn't have plans for tomorrow," Hermione frowned.

"I sent you a note last night. Did you not get it?" Josh continued.

"No, I didn't," Hermione replied, her anger barely in check. Harry noticed her jaw twitch every time Josh called her Hermy.

"No matter," Josh answered airily. "I'm telling you now."

"I already have plans," Hermione stately firmly.

"Change them," Josh commanded.

Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously. "No. I've had them set for almost a month. You knew that. You were included in these plans, but declined. Lily is counting on me."

"It's always Lily. Or James. Or Sirius," Josh dismissed. "When is it going to be me?"

"They are my friends. You never had a problem with them before," Hermione defended.

"That was before they started making my life miserable," Josh said in that detached voice. "Before they turned my girlfriend against me."

"What has gotten into you?" Hermione asked angrily. "No one is against you."

"Maybe it's what I _haven't _gotten into," Josh replied, his voice hard but suggestive. "Do yourself a favor and owl me when you can be a REAL girlfriend."

He disappeared as quickly as he had arrived. Hermione hung her head and rolled her eyes. She sank heavily into her chair, not even noticing Harry was still in it. "Oh. Sorry," she said distractedly, once she landed on him.

"It's ok," Harry replied softly.

Hermione blinked in recognition and her eyes got wide. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I'd forgotten you were still here. I'm so embarrassed," she said, hiding her face in her hands.

Harry reached out and gently guided her jaw so she was face to face with him. "Don't be," he said clearly. "There is no reason for it. You're not the one who just acted like a complete ass to your girlfriend in front of a perfect stranger."

Hermione offered a weak smile. "Thanks, Harry." She twisted her shoulders and gave him a hug, complete with another kiss on the cheek.

"No problem," Harry answered quietly. "I hate to see my friends upset."

"I have no idea what is going on with him," Hermione said. "When we're alone, he's as sweet as can be. But as soon as he sees me with anyone else or even hears that I'm going somewhere with someone else, he turns into this different person."

"Maybe I should introduce him to Victoria," Harry muttered darkly.

"Who is that?" Hermione asked.

"Remember I said I had an early wake-up call?" Harry responded.

"Of course," Hermione replied.

"It was Victoria, calling to tell me she was mad I didn't call her back last night," Harry explained. "Apparently, she left me twelve messages, starting around 5:00, asking what I was doing last night. She knew I was having dinner with my parents and Sirius. Now she's convinced I am cheating on her. She kept going on and on about not being able to spend enough time with me. Bloody hell, that woman could be attached to me permanently and she'd still say we weren't spending enough time together!"

Despite the previous argument, Hermione let out a giggle. She quickly covered her mouth and attempted to look innocent. Harry narrowed his eyes at her playfully. "Don't make me get the fingers out again!" he threatened.

"It's just that we're talking about setting up our significant others. That isn't a usual occurrence for me," Hermione said lightly.

"Me neither. But at the moment, I am inclined to think they'd be perfect for each other," Harry declared.

"Perhaps," Hermione dismissed. "Are you busy the rest of the afternoon?"

"Nah, I've got everything I needed to finish taken care of," Harry answered.

"Good. Then you're coming with me," Hermione declared.

"Come again?" Harry asked, surprised.

"I'm not staying here. I can't stay here. And I need company, so you're it," Hermione stated, clearing her desk and retrieving her belongings. She quickly scrawled some things on parchment and watched as the paper took flight, addressed to Ludo Bagman.

"Let's go before someone tries to stop me," Hermione added, steering a dazed Harry out of her office. She locked her door. "Meet me at your parents' place." One loud crack and Harry was standing alone.

Just then Ludo Bagman came around the corner, clutching a piece of parchment, obviously looking for Hermione.

"Harry Potter!" he called. "Come to see me, eh?"

"Um, actually I had some business with Hermione Granger," Harry answered.

"Ah, well, Miss Granger has apparently left for the day. Anything I can help you with?" Bagman asked eagerly.

"No, thanks. I'll just try back Monday. Bye." Harry Apparated as quick as he could and reappeared in his parents' entranceway.

**A/N**: Just to let you all know, this story is already up on another website, up to chapter 6. Well, 6A anyways… Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter. All that stuff belongs to JK Rowling. I just wanted to play in her world a bit to make mine seem more fun.

Chapter 5

"Mum?" Harry called. "Hermione?"

He didn't hear an answer and decided to just look around the house; they had to be here somewhere. As he walked toward the hallway, voices caught his attention and he followed them to the study, where Lily and Hermione were absorbed in a discussion.

"I don't know what is wrong with him!" Hermione exclaimed. "Talking about not getting into something and to call him when I'm ready to be a real girlfriend. What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hermione was near tears. "And it seems lately that the only time he comes over is to cancel on me; like he did last night."

"Well, since you said you hadn't slept with him, I'm going to take a gander and say that's what he was referring to," Lily said quietly.

Hermione sighed. "I know. I guess I was just deluding myself, thinking he actually meant it when he said it didn't bother him and he'd wait."

"Unfortunately, sometimes guys are thinking with the wrong appendage when it comes to girls," Lily said wryly. "But they aren't all like that. What does your heart say?"

"That he's a complete wanker and would probably bail as soon as he was satisfied," Hermione declared, angrily wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I'm going to tell you what I told Harry," Lily began, putting an arm around Hermione's bare shoulder. "Follow your heart and you'll never go wrong."

"Harry," Hermione scoffed. "The best part was that this happened in front of Harry. Stupid prat didn't even care that there was someone in my office."

Lily tried to mask her surprise. "Harry was there?" she asked, trying to sound casual. "What were you two doing?"

"Harry was picking up the extra ticket I have for the match tomorrow…" Hermione slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead, wincing on contact. "Shit. Josh is going to have a field day with this. He suggested I get Carissa to go with me."

Harry made a face. He felt guilty about eavesdropping and after hearing that, he felt even worse. It was probably his fault Josh got all bent out of shape and now Hermione was giving him the ticket instead of this Carissa person. He was about to go in and refuse the ticket when Hermione's voice stopped him.

"Fuck him," she stated determinedly. "Sorry," she mumbled at Lily's grimace. "If he's going to be a jealous prick, that's his prerogative. He'll just have to deal with it or walk away; it's his choice."

Lily smiled at her friend. She was proud of Hermione's attitude. Many young women Hermione's age would be bending over backwards, using any means necessary, to keep their boyfriend happy, even sacrificing their own happiness for his. Hermione definitely had a strong head on her shoulders. James and Sirius didn't need to worry about or try to protect her; she was able to manage quite well, although she did appreciate their concern, it showed they cared.

Lily was brought out of her thoughts when she realized Harry had entered the study. "Hi, Honey," she said giving him a hug. She was pleasantly surprised when Harry dropped a quick kiss on Hermione's cheek and suppressed a grin when they both turned red.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked softly, his eyes full of worry.

"Yeah," Hermione replied slowly, giving him a weak smile. "Although what will happen remains to be seen."

"Well, whatever happens, you won't be alone," Harry responded, sending her an encouraging grin.

"Thanks," Hermione answered. 'Why can't Josh be like Harry?' she thought, sighing. 'Did I just think that?!' she added, panicking. 'Ok, Hermione, relax. It didn't mean anything.'

Hermione was oblivious to the faces she was making while she argued with herself and to the looks Harry and Lily were exchanging.

"Um, Hermione, are you sure you're ok?" Lily asked, squeezing her shoulder a bit.

The gentle pressure pulled Hermione out of her internal battle. "Sorry. Just thinking," she answered vaguely.

Harry seemed to buy it, but Lily was unconvinced. Hermione never 'just thought' about anything; there was always something deeper. Lily made a mental note to talk to Hermione later and Hermione decided she wanted to change the subject.

"So…did you and Ludo have a nice chat?" Hermione asked slyly while Lily swallowed a snicker.

Harry waggled his finger at her. "You knew he was going to come around to get you to do something before you left," he teased.

"I might've had an inkling he was going to stop by when he read the memo," Hermione answered, a glint in her eye.

"You set me up!" Harry growled playfully.

"Nah, you just weren't fast enough," Hermione shot back. "I warned you."

"Well, now you're going to have to deal with me on Monday too, because that's when I told Bagman I'd be back," Harry retorted, a mischievous smirk on his face.

Lily listened to their banter, a smile playing at her ruby lips. They'd only formally met last night, yet the way they joked and interacted made it seem as if they'd known each other for years, especially the care Harry had shown Hermione when he walked into their exchange. This only enhanced Lily's belief that the hardest part was the initial introduction; everything else would just fall into place. She'd known, as had James, that they only needed to get Harry and Hermione into the same room and their personalities would instantly draw them together. However, Lily also recognized, though James failed to acknowledge, if either felt they were being pushed into a romantic relationship they would both react negatively. This is where the promise Lily had extracted from James and Sirius would come into play. And, not for the first time, Lily was grateful Remus was around to help keep them in check. The boys would have plenty of time for 'I told you so's" later.

"Ok, Hermione, you've got me here. What are we going to do?" Harry questioned.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. What do you want to do today, Lily?"

Something about the subtle way Hermione stressed 'today' caught Harry's attention. "Today? What do you mean by 'today'?" he asked suspiciously. Catching the guilty looks Hermione and Lily swapped, he pressed on. "Is there more to this skiving off than you're telling me?" he added, amusement evident in his voice.

"Well, er, basically, I, er, try to take a half-day once every couple weeks, or I'll take a full-day once a month," Hermione explained nervously.

Harry shook his head, mocking her. "Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"It's the only way I stay sane!" Hermione defended herself. "I more than make up for it with all the extra work and overtime I put in. He owes me that at least!

"Perfect example," Hermione continued, "I had the day off yesterday, but I ended up doing more work than Ludo does in a week!"

Harry whirled on Lily. "And you, Mum, supporting her!"

"Bugger, yeah!" Lily stated firmly, ignoring Harry's shocked expression. "I'd do it myself, if I had to put up with that…that…**that**! And aren't you ditching work as well, young man?" she added, smirking.

Harry was spared having to answer when a gong sounded, followed by a dog bark. "In the study, Dad, Sirius!" he shouted.

James and Sirius entered the room, each carrying a very large sandwich. James made a beeline for Lily kissed her soundly before attacking his snack.

"Is everyone ditching today?" Sirius asked through a mouthful of food.

"Something like that," Harry muttered. "Although, I would like to state, for the record, that Hermione made me!"

"Junior, please!" Hermione sneered. "You act like I had to twist your arm to get you here. And if you're so against it, you could always go back. I'm sure Ludo would love to talk at you for a while," she added slyly.

"Point taken," Harry answered quickly. "So what are we doing?"

"Well, whatever we're doing, I have to go home to let Desse out for a little while," Hermione put in. "I already have to pick up after you guys; I don't need to pick up after her, too."

"You are just so funny," Sirius said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I try," Hermione retorted dryly. "I really need to let her out though. Just meet me in my flat. Harry, you'll have to come with me, since you don't have 'permission' to Apparate in and I don't think your mum would like you in pieces."

"Ok. Whenever you're ready," Harry said.

"We'll meet you there in twenty minutes. Is that enough time?" Lily inquired. She rounded on Sirius. "Do not open your mouth if you want to keep 'Little Sirius'," she growled.

"Um, twenty minutes is good. See you then." Hermione turned to Harry and took his roughened hands in her small ones. She forced herself to push away the butterflies that decided to make an appearance in her stomach. "Make sure you don't let go."

"I won't," Harry replied, his green eyes twinkling merrily.

Hermione smiled weakly. "Ok. Here we go."

Next thing Harry saw was a little Crup that couldn't be more than six weeks old, though her tail had already been removed. Hermione bent down and picked her up. "Desse, this is Harry; Harry this is my 'roommate', Desse." She held Desse up so Harry and the animal were eye-to-eye. Both were surprised when the Crup barked and licked Harry's nose.

"She's never taken to a guy that quickly before," Hermione said, a touch of astonishment in her voice. "Not even Sirius in his animagus form."

"Women are just drawn to me," Harry replied pompously. "It's something I happen to be blessed with."

'Isn't that the truth,' Hermione thought to herself. "Aren't we full of ourselves, Junior?" she said aloud.

"That's the third time you've called me Junior," Harry announced. "What gives?"

"I can't bloody well call you 'Potter'; that's reserved for your dad. So you get Junior by default," Hermione explained logically.

"So this is your place?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Yep," Hermione replied, setting Desse down. "Now you know why I don't have a flat mate; what you see is what you get."

"Nah, this place seems to be the same size as the flat I share with Ron, my best mate," Harry answered, glancing around.

"Perhaps, but he mostly has it to himself, yes?" Hermione questioned. "So you aren't technically sharing. You're just paying for him to have his own place."

"Actually, I originally purchased it when I started Auror training," Harry explained. "I was always away, for assignments and such, but I wanted to keep a place near my mum and dad. So I asked Ron if he wanted to move in; sort of housesit."

"So you stay there when you're in town?" Hermione asked.

"That's the plan. It just doesn't always work out that way," Harry admitted. "Scratch that. It never works that way."

Hermione smiled. "So what are you doing to do now that you're back permanently?"

"Aren't you the inquisitive one?" Harry teased.

Hermione blushed. "Sorry. I was just curious. You don't have to answer. I only meant to see if I could help you."

Harry smiled at her discomfort. "Well then, let's take this lovely lady out for a walk and we can chat some more."

Desse was jumping around their legs, excited at being able to go outside. Hermione clipped a leash onto her collar and they took off. Or rather, Desse took off and Hermione tried to keep up. Harry chuckled at the sight before him and broke into a jog to catch up.

They were both quiet for a few minutes, watching Desse go from tree to tree, trying to chase a stray cat and squirrel, enjoying the warmth from the sun; it toasted their arms and Hermione's bare shoulders. She closed her eyes and lifted her chin to the sky, basking in the heat. Harry just stared at her, mesmerized how this simple action was having such an effect on him. She seemed so carefree and innocent; like a small child.

Hermione opened her eyes and grinned at Harry, who returned the smile.

"Ok, you asked about my plans," Harry brought up.

"Uh huh. But you don't have to talk about it," Hermione rushed to add.

"It's fine," Harry dismissed it. "I don't want to kick Ron out, so that pretty much means I'm finding a new place. Maybe you could help me."

"I'll help you this way: don't tell your dad or Sirius you're looking for a new flat," Hermione warned. "Next thing you know, we'll be flat mates."

"That's not a bad idea," Harry said thoughtfully. "Maybe not live together, but in the same building. Do you know of any openings?"

"Not off the top of my head, but I can talk with Mr. Moore tomorrow afternoon," Hermione suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll come with you," Harry added. "Then my dad won't flounder around, trying to find a way to keep me away from the house until 6:30."

"Ok," Hermione said happily. "And it looks like we're back at the apartment building."

They went back into Hermione's flat, Desse considerably more sluggish than she was at the start of her adventure, to find Hedwig waiting on the kitchen table.

Harry removed the letter while Hermione searched for some treats to give the owl. He scanned the note and smiled.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked, feeding Hedwig a piece of bread.

"They want us to meet them at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade," Harry answered. "Apparently, Remus stopped by on his way out there and Dad and Sirius talked Mum into going as well."

"Hogsmeade? I don't think I've been there," Hermione said, puzzled.

"Well then, I will have to show you around after lunch," Harry declared. "You're also going to have to Apparate with me, since you don't know where you're going."

The thought of Apparating with Harry again sent Hermione's stomach in convulsions and she willed herself to calm down. Then Harry had to go and put his arms around her. He felt her tense and back away a bit and he grinned in response. "Relax. It's easier to do it this way. I don't want anything to happen to you."

He pulled her a bit closer, briefly marveling at how small her body was in comparison to his; she buried her head into his chest and he knew she could feel the sudden increase in his heartbeat.

"Ready?" He felt her nod in reply and tighten her grip around his middle. He chuckled. "I'm sure you don't like traveling this way, but you're going to have to loosen your hold a bit if you don't want me to pass out," he joked, trying to keep it light.

"Sorry," Hermione said softly.

"That's ok," Harry whispered into her ear. "I didn't really mind."

Quick as a wink, they were gone, reappearing in Hogsmeade, near the Three Broomsticks. Harry removed his arms and for a second or two, Hermione missed the feel of them around her.

Then she got her first glimpse of the village and all other thought left her for the moment. There was a joke shop, robe store, bookstore, candy shop and the pub. She felt like she did at age eleven, when she'd initially been introduced to the Wizarding World.

Harry noticed her wide-eyed stare and once again was struck by her innocence. He chuckled as he remembered looking the same way when he'd come to Hogsmeade for the first time.

He glanced around and didn't see anyone waiting for them outside. "Hermione," he called softly, snapping her out of her trance. "I think they may still be inside. Let's go check."

"Lead the way," Hermione shot back.

They entered the pub and went straight to the bar. Hermione followed closely, not wanting to lose Harry in the crowd. It was times like this when she wished she were taller; the only thing she could see was a wall of people surrounding her on all sides.

"Hey Rosmerta!" Harry called lightly, to the woman behind the bar.

"Harry!" she replied. "Be with you in a minute."

Harry turned to Hermione. "What would you like to drink?"

"A Butterbeer would be fantastic," she answered, opening her bag to take out some money.

Harry's hand on hers stopped the movement. "Don't," he said with a smile. "Let me get this one. You can get the next if you'd like."

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione replied with a smile.

"Well, hello, Harry Potter. I haven't seen you around here in a while," Rosmerta said cheerily, breaking into their conversation. "What'll you have?"

"A Butterbeer and a Firewhiskey, please," Harry answered.

"Be right back," Rosmerta replied, before moving away. She returned swiftly, handing them their drinks.

"Thanks, Rosie," Harry declared, handing her a galleon. "Have you seen my dad or Sirius?"

"Yes, they're at their regular table," she answered over the din of the crowd.

"Thanks again, Rosie," Harry repeated, winking at her.

He turned to go, absentmindedly reaching for Hermione's hand as they made their way to the back of the room.

"Hey Remus, Sirius," Harry called when they reached the table. "Where are my parents?"

"Probably looking for you outside," Sirius shouted, taking a long drink of his Firewhiskey. He noticed their clasped hands and nudged Remus. "Why don't you go get them; Moony and I can keep Hermione company. Of course that means you'll have to let go of her hand," he added, grinning mischievously.

Harry and Hermione turned identical shades of red. Harry dropped her hand like it had burned him and took off for the front door.

Sirius patted the seat next to him. "You can sit here."

"No thanks," Hermione retorted. "I'd rather sit next to Remus," she added, sliding down the bench. "Hey Remus. How're you doing?" she asked with concern. "We missed you at dinner last night."

"I feel alright," Remus answered, after kissing Hermione's cheek. "Well, alright considering, I suppose."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Understandable."

"I'm just upset I won't be there for Harry's birthday," he continued.

"I'm pretty sure Harry will forgive you," Hermione said kindly. "Maybe you can be there; you've been taking Wolfsbane, so you won't pose a threat. Maybe in the cellar or something."

"Or something," Remus echoed.

During this exchange, Sirius was having a hard time sitting still; he kept shifting his position every few seconds.

"Sirius," Remus finally said. "I thought we've discussed this; when you feel that tingle, it's time to find the loo…or a tree."

Sirius threw Remus a dirty look and resumed his movements.

"Have you broken up with him yet?" Sirius blurted out, just as Lily and James arrived with Harry.

"Sirius!" Lily admonished, sliding into the seat next to him. "Stop harassing them."

Mindful of what occurred with the hand holding, Harry made a move to sit beside Lily. Instead, he almost ended up in James' lap, who glared pointedly at the empty spot on the other side of Hermione.

He sat down and moved as far away from her as he dared, without making it seem like he was trying to avoid her. Unfortunately, he was half off the bench and wasn't fooling anyone.

James leaned over the table. "Why don't you want to sit near Hermione?"

"I am sitting next to her," Harry insisted.

"You can practically fit another person between you two," James shot back quietly.

"Yeah," Sirius chimed in loudly. "Hermione won't bite…unless you're into that kind of thing."

For his remark, Sirius earned two –very hard- smacks, courtesy of Lily and Hermione, and glares from all of them.

"Ow!" Sirius howled, rubbing his arms. "That hurt!"

"Good!" Hermione spat. "Keep your comments to yourself! And Remus, I'm sorry for reaching over you."

"Think nothing of it," he answered. "It was for a good cause."

Harry made a quick mental note not to get on Hermione's bad side and scooted closer to her, still careful not to make unnecessary contact.

Madam Rosmerta chose that moment to appear at their table with another round of drinks. "What did you do now, Black?" she asked, a slight twinkle in her eye, as she set the drinks on the table.

"Why do you assume I did anything?" Sirius pouted. "Maybe they're beating me up for no reason."

Rosmerta laughed out loud. "Who are you trying to fool? How long have you been coming here?"

While Sirius contemplated his response, Rosmerta took the opportunity to take their food orders. She promised they'd be up shortly and five minutes later she returned with six plates balanced on her arms.

"Thanks Rosie!" James, Harry and Remus called out.

"Merci, mon petit chou!" Sirius shouted.

Hermione started laughing hysterically and began coughing so hard she had to drink some water.

"What's so funny?" James asked, stealing some chips off Lily's plate.

"What he said!" Hermione choked out. "How do you know French, Sirius?"

"Well, duh! The Black Family Crest reads 'Toujours Pur; French is in my blood," he bragged.

"What did he say?" Harry asked Hermione quietly. She whispered the reply, breaking into a fresh case of the giggles, as Harry joined in. "Are you for real?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Oh yes, I am," Hermione answered, trying to control herself.

"What?" James whined. "No secrets! Tell me!"

"I would like to know, as well," Rosmerta added, throwing Sirius a glare that rivaled Lily's at that moment.

"He said…," Hermione trailed off, laughing. "He said…he…I'm sorry!" Hermione couldn't stop laughing and was leaning into Harry for support.

"I said, 'Thank you, my little cabbage'," Sirius deadpanned. "That's the literal translation, but it's a term of endearment," he added defensively.

There was a moment of stunned silence before uproarious laughter broke out, causing nearby patrons to look over and see what was the source of the ruckus. Once they saw who was involved, they would shrug and turn back to their business.

"You're such a softie, Sirius," James gasped, holding a stitch in his side from laughing so hard. "I love you, my little cabbage!" he squeaked out. "Maybe you should've been a nice fluffy bunny to go with your cabbage!"

"Now, Prongs, be nice," Remus reasoned.

"Thank you, Moony! I always knew I liked you best," Sirius said, shooting a glare at James.

"Of course you do," Remus replied loftily. "Just remember to eat all your carrots, Bugs. They're good for you," he added, stuffing a carrot into Sirius' open mouth.

James, Lily, Hermione and Harry howled with laughter while Sirius scowled menacingly at Remus, who ate as though nothing out of the ordinary was occurring.

"You know, I never liked you," Sirius grumbled.

"I know," Remus retorted good-naturedly.

Rosmerta, whom they forgot was there, just smiled to herself, winked at Remus and moved through the crowd, presumably back to the bar. The rest of lunch was relatively quiet since Sirius was still pouting.

A little while later, the bill appeared on the table and Sirius paid it wordlessly. Remus and James exchanged worried glances; it wasn't so much that Sirius didn't speak through the meal –they were used to him stuffing his face and being unable to speak- but he'd never just paid like that. Normally the three would argue over who's turn it was to pay; James always insisted it was his turn and Sirius always wanted to pay. To settle, they'd each pay; it was their thing.

Once the group was outside, James pounced. "Padfoot, are you still mad about that bunny comment? Why didn't you talk?" he demanded.

"That?" Sirius asked surprised. "Nah, I just didn't feel like it." He grinned mischievously. "By the way, I've got one up on you. Last one to Zonko's is Snape's blow-up doll!" He took off running and James just smiled knowingly.

Remus shook his head, although he was smiling too. "Nothing ever gets that guy down. I'd be willing to bet he would even find a way out of Azkaban, if he ever wound up there."

"There's no way I'd take that bed, Moony," James countered. "Because Lily would kill him if he ever did anything bad enough to go to Azkaban."

"Then Hermione would find a way to bring him back to life so she could kill him," Remus added slyly. He yawned loudly and suddenly looked older than his friend. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take my leave. You-know-what is tomorrow night and even though I feel more-or-less ok, I should get some rest."

"Ok, it was good seeing you, mate," James said, embracing his friend.

"You, too. I'll try to stop by soon. I miss Lily's cooking," Remus replied.

"Did I hear my name?" Lily asked, coming over.

"Sure did. I was saying how much I miss your cooking," Remus repeated. "I'm going to head home to get some rest." He gave Lily an affectionate hug and kiss. "Bye, Lils," he added with a smile.

"Bye Remus," Lily replied, kissing his cheek.

"Where's my hug?" Hermione called out, fake pouting.

Remus grinned and swept her up in a hug, planting a large kiss on her cheek, a bit reminiscent of Sirius. "I'll see if I can make it to lunch sometime this week," he promised.

Once he'd released Hermione, Remus turned to Harry. "Happy early birthday, kid. I'm sorry I won't be there to celebrate with you. Bloody full moon," he added under his breath.

"It's ok, you can come over for dinner Sunday night," Harry answered, shaking Remus' hand, pulling him in for a one-armed hug.

"Good-bye, everyone," Remus grinned lightly, then Disapparted.

Lily sighed. "That man does not deserve to go through what he does."

"No, he definitely doesn't," James agreed. "Coming Lil? Sirius has had more than enough of a head start and I don't really fancy being Snape's doll."

"Sorry, James, but I need to do some shopping," Lily answered. "Why don't you take the kids?"

"Can't. I promised Hermione I'd show her around Hogsmeade," Harry piped in, grateful for this excuse.

"Oh, fine," James sulked. "Maybe I can catch up." Without another word, he Apparated to Zonko's.

"Will you two be ok?" Lily asked, giving each a hug.

Harry rolled his emerald eyes. "Mum, we're both twenty-three; tomorrow I'll be twenty-four. I think we'll manage."

"Cheeky bugger," Lily retorted, winking at Hermione, who stifled a giggle at Harry's expression. She Apparated, leaving the two alone.

"Where to first?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Hermione replied, looking around the village. "What do you think?"

"I think we should stay as far away from Zonko's as we can for the time-being," Harry warned. "So Honeydukes, it is."

Twenty minutes later, they exited the candy shoppe, each carrying two bags of sweets

"That store is my favorite!" Hermione declared. "I wish I had gone to Hogwarts so I could have come here ten years ago!"

"I'm glad you liked it," Harry laughed. "But we've still got a lot of ground to cover, so don't make up your mind just yet."

Harry and Hermione went into every shop Hogsmeade offered. Harry even showed Hermione the outside of the Shrieking Shack, where Remus had gone to transform while he was attending Hogwarts. Each time they came out of a store, Hermione proclaimed it to be her favorite. She had purchased a least a little something from every vendor and Harry was helping carry her bags.

"Shall we go into Gladrags?" Harry asked, hoping she would decline.

"No, it's not necessary," Hermione shot back lightly. "I'm ready to go back."

"Thank Merlin," Harry said under his breath. It wasn't that he didn't like spending time with Hermione, getting to know her more, but what was it with girls and shopping?!

"Thanks for showing me around," Hermione began shyly.

"Don't thank me yet, I still have to get you home safely," Harry cut her off.

"You don't have to do that. I'll be fine," Hermione claimed.

"Ok, then I won't be fine," Harry declared. "My mother will kill me where I stand if I can't honestly tell her I made sure you got home ok."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Hermione teased. "Not the day before your birthday. Maybe after, but definitely not before."

"Harry!" a shrill voice shouted, cutting off Harry's response. "Harry Potter!"

"Shit!" Harry cursed, cringing while Hermione looked on curiously. "I don't want to deal with this right now. Quick. Apparate. Too late," he said, sounding defeated.

"Harry!" the girl squealed, launching herself at him. "I've missed you so much!" She clung to him, once he'd shrugged his way out of her grip. "Who's your little friend?" she asked, her voice considerably colder.

Harry sighed. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!' he thought. "This is Hermione. She met my parents, Sirius and I for lunch. It's her first time to Hogsmeade so I volunteered to show her around." 'Well, that's mostly the truth,' he reasoned with himself.

"How nice," the girl replied, sounding bored. She grabbed his arm hard enough to make him visibly flinch. Hermione was almost certain he had no feeling in that arm below the bicep. "Now introduce _me_."

Harry grit his teeth and Hermione was fighting to control her growing anger. 'Who does this girl think she is?!' she thought nastily. 'I wonder if there's anything real on her,' she mused.

"Hermione," Harry began, his voice wavering with fury barely in check. "This is Victoria."

**A/N**: whew! There's ickle Vickikins. I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I was trying to get Remus' character down and it just wasn't coming together; I still don't think it came together…oh, and before anyone accuses me of using the cop-out of a full moon to avoid having Remus around, I checked the lunar charts and the full moon is on July 31st, 2004, the day of Harry's 24th birthday…which is also a Saturday…I did my extra special research! OK. Now that's typed, I am going to BED! It's after 3 AM and I am SLEEPY! Let me know how you dis/liked this chapter. I know the part I'm not crazy about, but I love to get y'alls opinions. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter. All that stuff belongs to JK Rowling. I just wanted to play in her world a bit to make mine seem more fun.

Chapter 6

'Oh boy', Hermione thought to herself. 'This is not going to be a pleasant experience.' But she forced a smile to her face and remembered her manners. "Hermione Granger," she said, extending her, not expecting a positive response. "It's good to meet you."

"Isn't it?" Victoria replied snootily.

The smile frozen on her face, Hermione tried again. "I've heard lots about you. It's nice to have a face to go with the name."

Victoria scoffed at Hermione's politeness. "I'm sure it is. Although I wish I could say the same for you," she added cruelly, seemingly unfazed that Harry was standing --and seething-- not more than a foot away.

"Um, Harry, I think I'm going to go back to your parents' place, then head home," Hermione said softly, preparing to Disapparate. "Thank you for showing me around."

"You do that," Victoria answered rudely. "Bye-bye now." She made a move to pull Harry away but he wasn't budging. "Harr-eee," she whined, trying again.

"Let go of me," Harry hissed, his voice dangerously low. "Now."

Surprised, Victoria dazedly dropped his arm. Taking full advantage of her shock, Harry hastily grabbed Hermione around the middle, pulling her close, and Apparated them back to his parents' house.

Harry was so rushed to get out of Hogsmeade, he wasn't concentrating as hard as he should have. Instead of ending up in the foyer of the house, he and Hermione ended up in his bedroom-- directly on his bed. The sudden lack of hard ground under her feet caused Hermione to lose her balance and bring Harry along for the ride, bags and all.

The two landed solidly and bounced, before settling on the bed, Harry's arms still around Hermione's middle. There was shocked silence for a moment or two, broken by Hermione's snicker.

"It's not funny," Harry pouted, looking exactly like James did two days prior.

Hermione burst into laughter, remembering the incident, while Harry tried to keep a straight face. Hermione wriggled her eyebrows at him and he lost it, laughing as hard as Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but did you see the look on her face?" Hermione asked, wiping her eyes. "She looked like a fish!"

"That she did," Harry agreed. "But I wouldn't be surprised if…"

He never finished that sentence, as the doorbell rang, interrupting him. He started laughing hard again. "I bet that's her!" he managed to gasp out.

"Well, if it is, I don't want to know!" Hermione exclaimed.

Downstairs, Lily had heard the small bell and the cow moo, signaling Hermione and Harry's arrivals; James' invention made it possible to tell who was coming into the house by means of Apparation, sort of like Muggle caller-ID.

So it wasn't really much of a surprise when the doorbell rang not 5 minutes later, and she had a fairly decent guess as to who was behind the door. Knowing she was going to regret it, she opened the door to find Victoria.

"Hello, Victoria, dear. How are you?" she asked, pleasantly.

"Where are they?!" Victoria demanded, trying to push her way into the house.

"Where are who, dear?" Lily responded innocently.

"Harry and _her_, of course," Victoria snapped. "I know they're in here!"

"I haven't seen Harry since lunch," Lily answered, feeling her anger grow. "And I would appreciate you not trying to barge into my home."

Victoria looked at Lily in disgust. "Just tell me where he is," she said exasperatedly.

Lily glared at Victoria, no longer hiding her irritation. "I don't have to tell you anything, young lady. And it might be a good idea to remember to whom you are speaking. I am not a HouseElf. I can, and will, fight back. Now, please leave."

"No! Not until I see my Harry!" Victoria insisted, stomping her foot.

Lily raised her eyebrow at Victoria's mini-tantrum. She desperately wanted to say something to Victoria, but bit her tongue. "I will let him know you stopped by. Good day, Miss McKennan."

With that, Lily shut the door firmly in Victoria's face, not noticing or caring how close she came to actually closing the door ON her face. She turned to go upstairs to have a talk with Harry about his choice of company when she found him and Hermione right behind her.

"Mum, I'm sorry," Harry said. "She should not have treated you like that."

"You're right, Harry, she shouldn't have," Lily agreed. "But you aren't the one who needs to be apologizing. And she will not step foot into this house until she does so."

"Yes Ma'am," Harry answered. "Does that mean if I don't tell her, she's not allowed over any more?" he added mischievously.

Lily had to laugh and ruffled Harry's hair affectionately. "Well, I don't think that's the best way to handle it, but…"

She was cut off as an owl flew through the open window and landed in front of Harry; in its beak was a red envelope. Harry just sighed and banished the offending mail with a flick of his wrist. "It's ok, Jade. I'm not upset with you. You're just doing what she asked."

The owl hooted in reply and took off through the same window. Harry glanced up and answered the unasked question. "Yes, that's her owl."

"Well, I was going to say that's not a polite way to end a relationship," Lily began. "But after that, I'm not so sure."

"I'd understand if she sent you an owl, but a Howler? Was that really necessary?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"No," Harry answered. "But that's how it's been lately. She's getting all clingy on me and I don't like it. Oh well."

Hermione and Lily exchanged glances and silently agreed to let Harry be and figure out what he was going to do about Victoria.

"Ok, well, thank you for the wonderful day, Harry," Hermione started. "It was fun…mostly," she smirked.

"Oh, you're going?" Harry asked, disappointed.

"You just look like you have a lot on your mind," Hermione answered. "Plus I have to let Desse out…again."

"Ok," Harry acquiesced, although reluctantly. "You were great company today. It was fun to show someone Hogsmeade for the first time."

He smiled, a real smile, and Hermione gladly returned it. She wasn't surprised when he turned and gave her a hug. "Bye, Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow at the match."

"You bet," she replied. "And I'm only a floo away if you need it," she added with a wink.

"Bye Lily," she said, turning to her. "Thank you for making me go to Hogsmeade."

"Bye Hermione," Lily answered. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Tell James and Sirius I said to be good!" Hermione added, giving Lily a quick hug.

"Now, you know that won't do any good," Lily joked.

"I know. But it can't hurt," Hermione shot back. "Bye!"

With a _crack_, Hermione was gone, only to reappear in her flat, Desse jumping around at her feet.

"Alright, Des, let's get out there," she said, attaching the lead to the Crup's collar.

The two made it outside with relative ease. With all the muggles around, Desse sometimes would begin barking uncontrollably and Hermione had to cut the walks short. But these episodes were usually few and far between. Desse was an exceptionally good Crup.

The pair had made it halfway back to the apartment building when a figure with dark windswept hair came jogging up to them.

"Harry," Hermione said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you something," Harry answered, panting. "Hey Des," he said, scratching the Crup behind her ears.

"Is everything ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yes…and no," Harry replied. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner with me tonight? I mean, it wouldn't just be us," he hurriedly added. "My friend Ron and his sister and some other friends will be there. I just wanted to know if you would like to maybe tag along?"

'Stupid!' he mentally added. 'Tag along…she's going to think you really don't want her there!'

"Tag along, eh?" she teased back. "I'm not sure I want to be a tag-along."

"I'm sorry. Dumb choice of words," Harry apologized, blushing.

"It's ok. I know what you really meant. And I would love to come out and meet with you…and your friends," Hermione replied. "It'll be nice to meet more people my own age."

"Really?!" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes, really," Hermione confirmed, chuckling. "What time did you want to meet?"

"How about I meet you at your flat around 8?" he suggested. "Will that give you enough time to get ready?"

"Of course," Hermione responded.

"Great! And we're probably going to just grab dinner and head to a pub, so dress is casual," Harry added. "In case you wanted to know."

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione said, smiling. She thought it was so endearing that he would get flustered around her and found it refreshing as well; he wasn't the self-assured, arrogant type whom she seemed to attract. "I will see you at 8. And I will be ready."

"Great!" he repeated. "I'll see you then!" He leaned over and gave her a very quick kiss on the cheek and turned to run back the way he'd come.

Hermione sighed dreamily and Desse had to tug on the lead to get her attention. "Sorry, Des. There's just something about that boy that makes me act all floofy."

Desse barked in reply and she and Hermione finished their walk. Hermione walked into her room and flopped onto the bed, remembering landing on Harry's bed and falling over—how comfortable she felt with his arms around her. Suddenly, she sat up, eyes wide, like she'd been shot out of a canon. "What am I going to wear?"

"Ok, relax," Hermione muttered, taking a deep breath. "You've got plenty of clothes and time. How difficult can it be?"

Back at Godric's Hollow, Harry was sitting in the kitchen, still debating whether or not (and how) to tell Victoria what Lily had said. He knew it was his responsibility to talk to her about it, especially since it was partly his fault; he did leave her in the middle of Hogsmeade on the High Street. But part of him wanted to chuck it all and just be done with her.

"Girls," he groaned to himself as he rubbed his temples. "Too much trouble they are. At least this one is."

"You know, talking to oneself is a sure sign of insanity," a friendly voice cut into his thoughts.

"Hey Sirius," Harry replied without facing his visitor. "Are all girls so difficult to deal with and please?" He then proceeded to tell Sirius of what had transpired over the course of the afternoon; he mentioned the run-in with Victoria, how she treated Lily, and receiving a Howler from her. He wisely left out the part about him and Hermione ending up on his bed; somehow he knew he'd never hear the end of it.

Sirius listened intently, trying to figure out what to tell Harry. "Ok," he started slowly. "Where would you like to begin?"

At the confused look Harry threw him, Sirius elaborated. "Do you want advice on how to deal with Victoria? How to break-up with her? Whether or not you should?" he trailed off gauging Harry's reaction.

"Well, I do want to break up with her," Harry began. "I have for a while and I guess this incident was the breaking point."

"When I was your age, I would have just stopped talking to a girl and treated her horribly until she was so mad, she'd break up with me," Sirius admitted.

"Padfoot!" Harry admonished. "That's so immature."

"I'm not proud of it," Sirius added. "It's the way I was. Now I'm above that."

"OK. So what do you suggest?" Harry asked.

"Well, as much as I am an expert on women," Sirius paused when Harry started howling with laughter. "I would suggest actually talking with one about this. Each and every one of them is crazy and they all know how the female mind works to manipulate us men."

Harry raised an eyebrow, thinking about what Sirius had said. "Not all women are manipulative," he mumbled. "Hermione isn't."

Sirius smirked, having heard that last bit. "I'm sure she is to some degree; she manipulates Bagman all the time."

"An ape could manipulate him!" Harry argued and Sirius had to agree.

"Be that as it may, talking with a woman will help you break Victoria and her motives down," Sirius stated.

"I guess you've got a point," Harry replied. "I could talk with Ginny or Luna about it," he added, referring to the girlfriends of his mates Neville and Ron, respectively.

"Or…" Sirius prodded.

"Or Mum," Harry stalled.

"Or…" Sirius pushed, more forcefully.

"Mrs. Weasley; any one of the 5 of them," Harry drawled, enjoying this little game.

Sirius looked as though his eyes were going to pop out of his head or he was going to strangle his only godson…possibly both. "Don't you know of any other girls you could talk to?" he asked, sounding desperate. "Someone, perhaps, whose name begins with the same letter as yours?"

Harry pretended to think long and hard about it. "Can't think of a one," he answered cheerfully, smirking all the while.

"Hermione," Sirius spat. "Get your stubborn arse out of the house and go talk with Hermione!"

"Relax, Padfoot," Harry replied easily. "I'm meeting her for dinner and drinks in an hour. I'll talk with her then."

He turned and walked out of the kitchen, leaving a slack-jawed Sirius stammering in his wake, to go get himself ready for his 'date' with Hermione.

Upon entering his room, the first thing Harry noticed were the bags from the different stores in Hogsmeade; the ones Hermione had filled. A smile made its way to his face as he remembered the afternoon. He could wait another hour before seeing Hermione or he could just pop on over quickly—she may need these bags now.

There was really no argument and Harry grabbed the handles and Apparated.

"AHHHH!"

A piercing scream greeted Harry and he stumbled backwards and landed on his bum. "It's me! It's Harry!" he said quickly.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, putting her hand to her heart. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry!" Harry stuttered. "I should've flooed first. I am so sorry!"

Now that her heartbeat was getting back to normal (or at least as normal as it could be around her new friend) Hermione was able to see the humor in the situation. Harry sprawled out on the floor, bags –her bags, Hermione noted- spread out around him, looking adorably lost.

Hermione smiled and extended her hand to help Harry. He grinned sheepishly and grasped the hand to pull himself up. He picked up the bags and offered them to Hermione. "I thought you might be missing them," he said shyly. "I didn't know if you'd need them for tonight."

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione replied. "That was really sweet of you."

During this brief exchange, Harry hadn't looked at Hermione; really looked at her. His eyes widened as he finally took her in.

Upon seeing his reaction, Hermione's brow furrowed and she glanced down; it was then that she noticed she only wearing a –very short- dressing robe. It was closed all the way, but still allowed a hint of cleavage to peek through.

Both seemed to be at a loss for words and the sudden tension in the air was tangible.

"So, um, I guess I'll be going," Harry said after a minute or two of shocked silence. "I still need to get ready."

"Me too," Hermione replied, still blushing. "I'll see you in a little while."

"Sure thing," Harry answered. "Bye Hermione."

"Bye Harry," she responded.

Harry smiled weakly and Disapparated with a pop.

"That was so embarrassing!" Hermione muttered. "I can't believe he saw me in this." She briefly considered canceling for the evening but decided against it; it would just make it all the more awkward the next time they'd be together. No, better to face it head on and get it over with.

Forty-five minutes later, Hermione stood in front of her mirror, adding the finishing touches to her attire. Even she had to admit she looked good—something she rarely did; Hermione prided herself on not being as vain as her old dorm mates.

"Hermione?" a voice called through the fireplace and she grinned in recognition.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Is it, uh, safe, to come over?" the voice continued.

"Of course," was the answer.

"Ok, see you soon."

A moment later, a pop was heard, and a very nervous looking Harry Potter stood in the foyer, eyeing the entrance way. "Hermione?" he called.

"Hi Harry. I'll be down in a minute. Have a seat," Hermione answered.

Harry sat on the couch and was greeted by Desse, who jumped on his lap in excitement. "Hello to you, too," he said scratching the Crup in her favorite spot.

"I think she likes you more than me," Hermione's voice was laced with humor.

"I told you, all the ladies love me," Harry joked back, standing to greet the young woman.

'No argument here', Hermione said to herself, while she quirked her eyebrow and smiled slightly in response.

'Aha. She doesn't deny it; she even smiled,' Harry thought triumphantly. "Ready to go?" he asked aloud, his spirits high.

"Sure," Hermione responded. "Although I am a little nervous about meeting your friends," she confided.

"Don't worry. If you can handle my dad and Sirius together, this will be a piece of cake," Harry reassured her.

Hermione visibly relaxed and Harry put his arm around her, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "All you really have to do is watch out for Ron "The Octopus" Weasley."

He'd scarcely finished his sentence before Hermione felt the strange sensation of side-along Apparition. One day –just ONCE- she was going to get him back.

When Harry and Hermione arrived, she shot him a mock glare and he smiled cheekily in return. They walked through the people standing in line, Harry guiding Hermione with his hand on the small of her back. "Hello," he said once they reached the hostess.

"May I help you?" the girl replied, sounding bored.

"You sure can, Sunshine," Harry answered smartly, causing Hermione to swallow a giggle. "Longbottom, party of 6. Has anyone else arrived?"

"Yes," she responded shortly. "They're at the bar. Your table will be ready in about 15 minutes."

"Thank you so much for your help," Harry answered sarcastically. "Have a great evening."

He steered Hermione toward the bar, earning a smack on the arm in the process. "Ow!"

"Harry, there was no need to be rude," Hermione stated sternly, her eyes dancing with hidden laughter.

"Little Mary Sunshine started it," Harry retorted, feeding off Hermione's obvious amusement.

"Hiya Harry!" a voice cut in, interrupting Hermione's playful retort.

'Thank you Neville' Harry thought. "Hey Neville," he said aloud to the brown-haired boy. "Hi Ginny," he added, dropping a kiss on the cheek of the red-headed girl entwined with Neville.

"Watch it, Potter," Neville growled jokingly. "She's mine now."

Ginny giggled and kissed Neville. "Just where I want to be," she murmured against his lips. She kissed him again and pulled away, both grinning widely. "Hi Harry. How is my favorite Potter?"

"Well, Mum's good. So am I, thanks for asking," Harry joked back. "I want to introduce you two to Hermione Granger," he added, subconsciously pulling the girl closer. "Hermione, this is Neville Longbottom and Ginerva Weasley. We were all at Hogwarts together," he explained.

"Please call me Ginny," Ginny replied, grasping Hermione's outstretched hand. "My mum is the only one who calls me Ginerva."

"The only one who gets away with it, you mean," Neville whispered conspiratorially. "Neville Longbottom. I bunked with this one all seven years at Hogwarts. I can tell you anything you want to know about Mr. H. Potter."

"Hmmmm," Hermione said, pretending to mull it over. "I may take you up on that offer."

"Count me in too," Ginny declared. "There are things I can tell you, too," she added impishly.

Neville and Harry exchanged nervous glances at the grins Hermione and Ginny wore. "So, Hermione, would you like something to drink?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, please," she answered. "I'll come with you."

"We'll be right back," Harry said. "Do either of you need anything?"

"No, I'm ok," Neville replied and Ginny nodded her agreement.

Hermione and Harry headed to the counter to get their drinks, Harry once again unconsciously placing his hand on Hermione as they went through the crowd, as though he was afraid of losing her in the shuffle.

Harry managed to get the attention of the barkeep; or rather he sauntered over when he laid eyes on Hermione.

"What can I do for _you_, love?" he asked, openly starring at Hermione.

"Sex on the beach, please," she replied off-handedly, her mind wandering to Harry's hand at her hip; she did not notice the phrasing of the question asked of her.

"Aren't we forward," the man answered roguishly. "I'll get you the drink now, on me of course. Maybe you can get me the same later…and I'm not talking about the drink."

Hermione felt Harry tense and he pulled her close, until their bodies were flush against each other. "How about you get us each a white wine. We'll have our own sex on the beach later. And I'm not talking about the drink either, mate," Harry shot back, anger evident in his green eyes.

"The name's Jack," the keep retorted arrogantly. "And I think you've already had too much to drink, mate. It's time for you to leave."

"Well, Jack, why don't we ask the owner and see what he says," Harry replied evenly.

"Sure thing," Jack responded smugly. "Although it's fair to warn you he always backs his staff." Jack turned and left, presumably to retrieve the owner and tell him his side first.

"Not this time," Hermione heard Harry muttered. When she turned to look at him, he only smirked in reply.

'Well this should be entertaining,' she thought, relaxing against Harry's chest. He tightened his hold on her and she smiled, enjoying the closeness of their bodies.

"This is the guy I was telling you about, Mr. Finnegan," Jack's voice carried as he walked back, breaking into Hermione's thoughts.

"Hey Seamus," Harry said casually, much to Jack's dismay and Hermione's amusement. "How are Lavender and the girls?"

"Harry!" Seamus Finnegan exclaimed happily at seeing his old friend. "Lav and the girls are great! Anna is three now and Sara is 18 months, just toddling all over the place. How are you?" He glanced at Hermione, curiosity written on his face at their intimate positioning.

"This is…" Harry broke off to glare at Jack, who's ears had perked up. "Do you mind?" He waited until Jack skulked off before continuing. "This is my friend, Hermione Granger. Hermione, Seamus Finnegan, owner of this fine establishment. Incredible business sense, lousy judge of character," he stage-whispered.

Seamus laughed good-naturedly. "It's nice to meet you, Hermione."

"Likewise," Hermione answered, smiling kindly at the Irishman. "It's nice to meet friends of Harry."

"We're just waiting for Luna and…"

"Oi! Potter! What the hell is taking you so bloody long?" a voice was heard over the din of the crowd at the bar.

"…Ron," Harry finished lamely, shooting Hermione an apologetic look. She didn't have a chance to ask before Harry was pulled away roughly and slapped on the back by a tall man with hair the same colour as Ginny's. With him was a subdued blonde girl, wearing what looked like bottle caps around her neck.

Ron finally noticed Hermione standing close to Harry and punched him in the arm. "You finally dumped that cow! About bloody time is all I have to say. Never liked her much. Stupid slag."

Harry stood there open-mouthed and Hermione could only stare wide-eyed; words were lost on the two.

"What?" Ron asked, confused at the look on his best mate's face.

"Victoria," Harry nearly spat out the name. "And I are still together," he added softly. 'At least technically,' he added in his head. "This is my friend Hermione Granger."

"Oh." Ron was dumbfounded and his face was beginning to change colour, starting with his cheeks and the tips of his ears. "I'm sorry, Harry," he added rapidly.

Harry finally blinked and offered a weak smile. "It's ok, Ron. Could've happened to anyone," he said lightly.

"Yes, but only my Ronald would speak first and ask questions later," when Ron's companion spoke, her voice was low and breathy.

Everyone laughed, the tension broken, if the words not forgotten. Ron's face went a deeper scarlet, although he too laughed. "One of the things you love about me, Loony," he said affectionately.

"Well, she's the only one," Ginny quipped, walking up behind him.

"Table's ready," Neville broke in before the Weasleys started having a go at one another.

The group followed the hostess, who was considerably more friendly since Seamus was with them, to a large round table in the back. Seamus left them to eat, with promises to catch up later in the night. They settled into their seats and Hermione vaguely noted the three girls were on one side, while the boys were on the other; she herself was situated with Harry to her left (for which she was grateful) and the blonde –'Luna,' she mentally corrected- to her right.

Dinner went off without a hitch, probably because Ron's mouth was so full of food, there wasn't room enough for his foot as well. Hermione winced once or twice when she glimpsed small bits of chewed food fall from his lips.

"He used to be much worse," Harry whispered in her ear, making goose bumps appear. "He now actually chews and swallows before shoving more in."

Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or be ill, so she settled for a slight smirk. "Makes me kind of glad I missed out on it at Hogwarts," she replied in a low voice.

Harry coughed, caught off guard and Hermione innocently reached for her water glass as three of their four dinner companions turned their attention to the couple. Harry grabbed his glass and drained it in one gulp. "Went down the wrong pipe," he explained, his eyes still a bit watery. He shot a sideways glance at Hermione who removed the cup from between her lips and gave him another smirk.

Harry found it difficult to look away; he was mesmerized by Hermione's mouth, the way one side was quirked upwards made her lips look very plump and kissable.

An elbow to his left side brought him back. "Ow! What was that about?" he grumbled.

"Had to get your attention somehow, mate," Ron jibed.

"Anyways," Neville said, drawing the interest away from Harry. "I was just asking where everyone wanted to get to. Is everyone in for staying out or do you have somewhere else to be?"

"It's up to Hermione," Harry said automatically, earning a shocked look from Ginny. "She has to be up early tomorrow for work," he quickly explained.

"I do," Hermione confirmed. "But it's still early, so we're in."

Once again, a surprised look came across Ginny's face; one that was missed by everyone else. She was getting a strange feeling in her stomach, like butterflies, only worse; it was a feeling she'd had before where Harry was involved and she didn't particularly like it. A squeeze from Neville's hand on hers brought her back, although the smile she sent him was forced.

"Any ideas?" Ron inquired.

"We could go to the Three Broomsticks," Ginny suggested, knowing it was Harry's favorite place.

"We always go there," Harry replied quickly. He wasn't particularly interested in going back to the scene of the crime, so to speak, and he didn't think Hermione wanted to either.

"Well, we could try _The Lion's Den_," Luna proposed.

"Says the only Ravenclaw in the group," Neville joked.

"Neville!" Ron hissed. "Not in front of the M-U-G-G-L-E!"

"Hey Ron," Hermione interjected. "I do know how to S-P-E-L-L!"

Harry chuckled at the double meaning, while Ron looked around wildly and reached for something in his pocket. "Hermione, did you know that Ron and Ginny are related to Fleur?" Harry asked conversationally.

Ron stopped in his tracks. "How do you know Fleur?" he asked suspiciously.

"School," Hermione replied vaguely. "Although she mostly knew me as the person who bothered her endlessly about the Tournament held at your school in my fourth year."

Ron was too flabbergasted to get any words out, as the others grinned at the faces he was making. He finally gave up and sat back, defeated. "I'm always the last to know," he grumbled mostly to himself.

"Ronald, do you remember the last Quidditch World Cup?" Luna asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Do I ever!" Ron responded enthusiastically. "England finally won because that stupid seeker got distracted by some slag in the crowd! Can you believe it! I sure would like to kiss her one day. Er, just as a thank you," he added swiftly.

"Would you settle for a handshake and not calling me a slag?" Hermione retorted.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed. "It really is her! I mean you! I mean, I thought you looked familiar, but…cor! Harry, do you know who this is?!"

"We've discussed it," Harry joked back, putting his arm around the back of Hermione's chair.

"I thought we were trying to pick a place to go out," Ginny interrupted rudely. "Not talk about things that happened ages ago that nobody cares about anymore."

"Gin, don't be so rude!" Ron admonished. "It's just cool, is all."

"Oh yes. Real cool," Ginny retorted sarcastically. "Meeting someone who probably used an illegal love potion to pull the match. It's most likely the same one being used right now," she added nastily. "Since Harry already _has_ a girlfriend."

Everyone at the table was shocked by Ginny's outburst. Everyone, that is, except Hermione; she just looked uncomfortable with the situation. Ginny was the most outspoken advocate for Harry and Victoria breaking up. Why she would suddenly say something like that was lost on the rest of the table.

"It was a pleasure to meet all of you," Hermione began quietly. She did not want a repeat performance of earlier in the day, although she wasn't quite sure why Ginny was behaving so coldly, when she was so warm when they were first introduced. "I should take my leave. There are things I have to get together for tomorrow anyways." She didn't miss Ginny's triumphant smirk. "Goodnight.

"Goodnight, Harry," she said turning to him. She gave the shocked boy a light kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Thank you for dinner."

With a weak smile, Hermione Apparated to her flat, just as a few rogue tears fell from her eyes. She laughed mirthlessly. Ginny must be an ex. It's the only logical explanation, she deducted.

At the restaurant, Harry was finally coming out of his stupor. "Ginny Weasley, that was totally uncalled for! You don't even KNOW Hermione!" he said angrily.

"Maybe not, but I do know her type!" Ginny argued back. "She's just after the Potter legacy and your celebrity!"

"You should know," Ron mumbled inaudibly.

"Actually, Hermione has been friends with my parents, Remus and Sirius for some time now," Harry answered, his voice oddly calm. "Dad is the one who introduced us. She knows all about the 'Potter Legacy' as you call it."

"Oh," was all Ginny could say.

"Oh," Harry mocked. "Grow up, Gin. Green isn't your best colour; clashes with your hair. Tell Seamus to charge my account," he addressed Neville.

Not even waiting for a response, Harry Apparated to Hermione's flat, only to find her sitting in the kitchen, staring into an empty mug.

"Hey you," he said quietly, walking to her.

"Hi, Harry," Hermione replied softly. "Why aren't you out with your friends?"

"Because you're here," he answered aloud. "And I can see them just as easily tomorrow."

"But you haven't seen them in ages," she argued weakly.

"Maybe, but you're my friend, too," Harry answered as he pulled Hermione up and wrapped his arms around her. "Besides, I have no desire to be anywhere near Ginerva Weasley right now!" he declared.

"May I ask you something?" she said into his chest.

"Anything you want," Harry answered easily.

Hermione pulled back slightly, just enough to look into those green eyes she was growing to love. "Were you too an item back at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yes," Harry admitted. "For the last bit of my sixth year. But it didn't last very long and I wasn't very serious about her. We haven't been together in a long time, so I'm not exactly sure why she felt she needed to act all jealous towards you."

"Jealous?" Hermione scoffed. "Why on earth would she be jealous? Especially of our friendship?" she added, the last word tasting bitter in her mouth.

"Don't be silly. Of course she's jealous," Harry reassured, squeezing Hermione. "You're obviously smart, witty and extremely beautiful to boot." He blushed at his last statement. "She probably picked up on how close you and I have become in such a short amount of time; closer than she and I ever were."

By now Harry's face was bright red, as was Hermione's. "Really?" Hermione asked quietly, disbelief in her words.

Harry pushed a few stray hairs out of Hermione's eyes and leaned down. "Really," he affirmed softly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Their faces were barely an inch apart and there was no space between their bodies. Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away and her heart was pounding like she'd just run a marathon; Harry licked his lips in anticipation and glanced at Hermione's lips quickly and then back to her face.

"Hermione," he said, his voice low.

"Yes, Harry," Hermione whispered back.

"I…"

A loud POP filled the air and the two jumped away from each other, faces flush with embarrassment at the realization of what was likely seconds away from happening. Harry couldn't help but be angry at whoever the intruder was and he noticed Hermione needlessly straightening herself up.

"I thought I might find you two here!" a male voice said cheerfully as they turned the corner and came into view. "Uh oh," he said, at the murderous glares of green and brown.

It's a good thing looks can't kill, or else Sirius Black would have been dead and buried.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter. All that stuff belongs to JK Rowling. I just wanted to play in her world a bit to make mine seem more fun.

Chapter 7

James Potter and Lily Evans had known each other since they were both eleven years old. However, each knowing who the other was, does not imply liking or even tolerance of the other. Lily thought James was a skinny nuisance and he thought Lily was a stuffy know-it-all. Not exactly the beginnings of a beautiful friendship, but with time, they grew up (one taking a bit longer than the other) and grew closer.

Now they have been married for almost 26 years and couldn't imagine their lives without the other in it; although if you would've told them as first years they would be married and have a grown son, they probably would have tried to get you locked up in St. Mungos.

Lily was drawn out of her thoughts on the past when familiar arms wound their way around her; one across her shoulders, the other around her waist. She leaned back against the presented chest, feeling as warm and secure trapped against James' body as she had the first time he'd put his arms around her.

"What are you thinking about, Love?" James asked, kissing her temple.

"Just us a bit," Lily replied. "Where we are now, as opposed to where we were when we first met."

James smirked and tightened his arms around his wife. There were so many things that ran through his head; smart-arsed comments he could have made, but he was just content to hold the woman he loved more than life itself.

"You know," he said suddenly. "We're all alone, for a change. Padfoot isn't here."

"I see," Lily replied. "And just what are you going to do about it, Mr. Potter?"

"What do you want me to do about it, Mrs. Potter?" James flirted back.

"Anything you want," Lily stated firmly.

"Well, I think I just might have an idea or two," James replied. He lowered his head and kissed Lily behind her ear, earning a subtle moan of approval from her. She moved her head, to give him access to her neck.

James, though, would have nothing of it, as he spun his wife around and went straight for the source of the noise that was currently driving him mad with desire.

"Hide me!!" Sirius yelped, sliding across the kitchen floor. He came to a full stop, right in front of Lily and James' embrace. "Not again!" he groaned.

"Padfoot!" James whined, breaking the kiss, but maintaining the hold he had on Lily, who didn't seem to mind. "You seriously need to work on your timing!"

"Apparently," Sirius grumbled. "And I'm sure your son would probably agree with you on that, right about now."

James wrinkled his nose at the thought of his son and that…person. "Well, I'm sure _Vicki-kins _didn't mind," he said, disgust in his voice.

"Well, last time I checked, ickle Vicki didn't have curly brown hair," Sirius replied suggestively.

James' face was a mask of confusion, which slowly shifted into his heart-breaking smile as he figured out what Sirius was implying. "Harry and Hermione!?" he squealed. "My Harry and our Hermione? Kissing??"

"They weren't exactly kissing," Sirius began. "Well, I, er, that is to say, I interrupted them," Sirius admitted, lowering his head.

Lily had to stifle a giggle at the looks on James' and Sirius' faces. Sirius looked as though he was preparing to be scolded, or worse, hexed, and James' smile fell as quickly as it had appeared.

Secretly, she was glad Sirius had interrupted, though she dared not voice that particular opinion right now. When Harry and Hermione shared their first kiss – and she was confident it was a matter of when, not if- she wanted it to be on a clear conscience…and that meant no Josh and no Victoria.

Call it women's intuition, but Lily firmly believed her two kids would make the decision to be single before acting on their impulses. But that didn't mean there wouldn't be temptations and near-kisses.

As Sirius and James began plotting and Lily listened, trying to keep her giggles in check at some of their ideas, not too far away Harry and Hermione were blushing furiously, trying not to stare at each other.

"Harry, I am so…" Hermione began, playing with her necklace.

"Hermione, please don't apologize," Harry cut in quickly. "Because I'm not sorry we almost kissed and I don't want you to be either," he added firmly.

Hermione blushed as her eyes finally zeroed in on Harry's emerald ones. "I'm not sorry either," she admitted, shyly.

Her response made Harry grin widely and pull her into a tight hold. "I'm glad," he whispered, directly into her ear, sending a shiver to her very core.

Once again, Hermione had to fight the overwhelming urge to grab the front of Harry's shirt and give him a good snogging. She stopped herself only by remembering that 'officially' Harry and Victoria were still together and she didn't want to have the role of 'the other woman'. Plus she and Josh were technically still a couple, well, they were kind of still a couple, but she wanted a clean break from him. And she was fairly confident Harry felt the same way.

At that moment, Harry wanted nothing more than to press his lips against Hermione's until they both passed out from lack of oxygen. However, his conscience, 'damn conscience,' he cursed it briefly, got the best of him; Victoria may be a cow, but she was still (in theory) his cow, er, his girlfriend.

Harry released Hermione from his arms, but not before dropping a kiss onto her forehead, as if sealing their unspoken agreement – no real, proper, lip-on-lip action – until each was complete and utterly single.

"So what are we going to do now?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, we could go to that pub, if you're interested," Hermione suggested half-heartedly.

"Not particularly," Harry answered. "I would rather just stay with you here, if that's ok."

Hermione broke into a smile that tested Harry's willpower, as she readily agreed. "That sounds wonderful. I'm just going to get out of these clothes and I'll be right back," she answered.

Hermione returned a few minutes later, dressed in an over-sized Quidditch jersey and shorts, forcing Harry to have to think unsexy thoughts, especially after she'd pulled him onto the couch with her. She poured them each a glass of wine and they settled in for the evening.

The pair spent the next few hours laughing and talking. Harry learned Hermione was afraid of heights, but only if she wasn't in an enclosed structure and Hermione heard all about Hogwarts and the pranks and tricks Harry and his friends had pulled. They sat up until Hermione noticed the time and reluctantly suggested they bid goodnight. Harry agreed, although a small part of him wistfully wished Hermione would ask him to stay.

The two friends hugged their farewells, with plans to meet at the stadium in the morning.

"Sweet dreams, Hermione," Harry wished, kissing her cheek.

"Sleep well, Harry," Hermione returned, kissing his cheek. "And happy birthday," she added, shyly pressing another kiss onto the corner of his mouth, as close as she dared.

"Thank you," Harry replied, smiling. "I'll see you very soon. 'Probably in my dreams,' he added silently. He winked and Apparated without a sound.

"Goodnight, Harry," Hermione whispered as made her way to bed, falling asleep with a smile on her face for the third night in a row.

The next morning, Harry awoke, very excited to spend the day with Hermione, um, with his family. He quickly readied himself for the day, taking a little extra care than he would have for a normal day.

He made his way downstairs, only to be greeted by Sirius in a clown suit. Raising his eyebrow, yet knowing better than to actually ask questions, Harry followed his nose into the kitchen. There, Lily was putting the finishing touches on a special breakfast for him.

"Morning, Mum," Harry said, kissing Lily on the cheek. "Looks great. Thank you," he added after sliding into a chair.

"You're welcome," Lily replied, kissing his forehead. "Happy birthday, dear."

"Thanks," he answered, helping himself to a large portion of pancakes and sausage. One of the many reasons he loved coming home was his mother's cooking.

"So what time are you meeting Hermione?" Lily asked casually.

"Just before the match, I guess," Harry replied, blushing. "We, uh, didn't make concrete plans."

"Ok," Lily stated, sitting with her son at the table. "I just didn't know if you were going to go with your parents, since you're too cool for us now," she finished, her emerald eyes twinkling.

Harry grinned. "I'll never be too cool for my Mum. But we may be too cool for Dad and Sirius."

"I couldn't agree more," Lily responded. "Any plans for after the Match?"

Even though her tone was light and innocent, Harry wasn't fooled. He knew the two things she was really asking.

"Well, don't tell Dad or Padfoot, but I'm going to go look for a flat afterwards," Harry answered, dropping his voice. "Hermione's going to go with me."

"Hermione is going with you where?" Sirius butt in loudly. He plopped into the empty seat across from Lily. "And how was last night?" he added slyly.

Harry blushed to the tips of his toes. "Last night was ok. I met with everyone for dinner at Seamus' place."

"And then what happened?" James asked mischievously, after kissing his wife hello.

Harry turned and glared at Sirius, who attempted to look innocent. "Nothing happened. Hermione and I went back to her flat after a small misunderstanding with Ginny and we talked. That's it."

Even James knew not to push his son at the tone of his voice, but Sirius just couldn't leave well enough alone. However, when he tried to speak, he found his voice was gone and caught Lily tucking her wand into her pocket. He opened his mouth to protest, but remembering his predicament, settled for a pout.

"Thanks, Mum," Harry chuckled. "That is the best birthday present I could have received."

"Oh yeah!" James exclaimed. "Padfoot made me forget. Happy birthday, kid." He ruffled Harry's already disheveled hair affectionately.

"Thanks, Dad," Harry answered, not even bothering to try to fix his hair.

"So what are you doing today?" James asked, piling food on his plate for breakfast.

"Um, Hermione offered me an extra ticket to the Match," Harry blushed. "So I'll be able to spend at least a few hours with you and Mum…and Padfoot."

"Af'er tha'?" he mumbled, food in his mouth.

Harry sighed. He didn't want them to know exactly what he was doing; he wanted it be a surprise for tonight. "I'm not sure yet. Ron mentioned going to his, our, flat, but I don't know."

"I'm just happy Hermione had an extra ticket, though I don't know _where_ it could've come from," Lily glared at her husband and his best friend. "But now I can spend the day with my favorite boy."

"And me!" James pouted.

"Me too!" Sirius mouthed, pointing to himself vigorously, desperate to be a part of the conversation.

"Yes, yes, all three of my boys," Lily conceded. "Now let's get going. The Match starts in 45 minutes. We don't want to be late."

The boys groaned, but fulfilled Lily's wishes. They all knew of her little obsession with timeliness and neither of them wanted to be on the wrong side of her wand.

Hermione arrived at the pitch with a little less than two hours to go before the Match began, as was her custom. She made her way toward the locker-rooms, pausing to wave to the guards along the way. When she'd first started her job, they'd all given her a tough time, insisting she show her Ministry credentials to get in; some even went so far as to claim the ones she had were forged.

Now, however, all the guards knew her, and when a new one began work, Hermione always made certain to introduce herself. She usually met them at their interviews in her department, but if one slipped through, she went out of her way to make sure she made their acquaintance. It helped them feel welcomed, as well as ensuring she wouldn't be hassled to show her Ministry ID.

Hermione visited the coaches and players in the locker-rooms to see if anything was needed. Once everyone was happy, she was free to enjoy the remainder of the Match, with very little else to do until the end, when she had to certify it completed.

With 30 minutes before the start, Hermione excused herself so she could meet the Potters at the front gate. She smiled involuntarily at the thought of seeing Harry…Harry! The ticket! Hermione let a few choice words slip out of her mouth, and left quickly, apologizing sheepishly as she hurried past stunned Ministry officials.

'There's not enough time to pop back to the office,' Hermione groaned. She also knew of Lily's…desire…to be on time for things; and on-time meant 30 minutes early. She would just have to bring Harry in and he would have to stick close, lest someone ask to see his ticket. 'Hmmm,' Hermione mused, 'That may not be such a bad thing.'

The Potters (and Sirius! – minus his clown suit, of course) arrived at the Pitch and were about to join the queue when Harry remembered he never actually got the extra ticket from Hermione. He merely shrugged it off and let his parents know he would just meet them inside; he needed to wait for Hermione. A split second later, he wished he could take it back, as James and Sirius both 'volunteered' to wait with him.

His attempts to brush them off were in vain as Hermione came out of the Pitch and made her way to the group.

"Good morning!" she said brightly.

"Morning, Hermione!" James and Sirius chorused innocently- too innocently for Hermione's liking. Against her better judgment, Lily had removed the spell on Sirius just before they left for the pitch.

She narrowed her eyes as the grins on Sirius' and James' faces grew. Deciding the best thing would be to ignore them, she focused her attention on Lily and Harry. "Hi, Lily," she said, hugging the older woman.

"Good morning, dear," Lily replied, kissing Hermione's cheek.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Hermione said, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Hermione," he answered, returning her affections.

She smiled shyly in response. "Oh, before I forget. I have good news and bad news for you about the Match."

Harry's smile faded at this revelation. "Oh ok. What is it?"

"Well, the good news is you'll still be able to watch the Match," Hermione began. "The bad news is that I forgot the ticket, so you'll have to stick close to me so you're not chucked out."

"That doesn't sound like bad news to me!" Sirius answered, cheekily.

"Me either!" James piped in.

Harry and Hermione both blushed. When they each looked at the other and locked eyes, they turned away and blushed some more.

"Alright, let's get into the stadium," Lily interjected. "We don't want to miss the beginning of the Match."

"Of course," Hermione replied, grateful for the subject change. "Harry and Lily can come with me. James and Sirius, we'll see you inside."

"Wait, where are you going?" James asked, confused.

"Inside," Hermione answered. She tapped the Ministry ID badge clipped to her belt loop. "I work here. I don't have to wait on line to get in. And neither do my guests."

"But, we're you're guests too!" James sputtered. "Look at the queue! It's going to take forever to get in!"

"I see tickets in your hands," Hermione replied slyly. "And the queue is getting even longer as you stand here and argue with me. See you inside boys!"

Hermione led Harry and Lily away, leaving James and Sirius to mumble about traitors and mean Ministry workers. The trio walked to a hidden side entrance where one of the guards let them pass. Hermione went in last, pausing to smirk at James and Sirius. They both looked torn between crying and throwing things.

James happened to glance up and catch Hermione's eye. She winked, put one finger over her lips, and gestured slightly with her head for James to join them. He didn't need to be told twice and stealthily made his way to the entrance.

"I knew you loved me more!" James exclaimed when they we in the Pitch. He planted a noisy, wet kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she waved him off, grinning. "Thank your son. We're just getting back at Sirius."

"Thanks, kid," James said, ruffling the hair that was just like his own.

"Don't make me regret not leaving you out there," Hermione mock threatened.

Hermione and the Potters climbed to the Top Box in relative silence, Hermione and Lily talking amongst themselves. Lily excused herself to use the loo, and James disappeared, most likely to find food.

Harry caught Hermione's eye and smiled shyly. Hermione blushed in reply. "You don't have to stay with me now. Michaels has seen you enter; he won't keep you out, should you leave," she said softly.

"Ok," Harry replied easily, taking her hand. "I'll keep that in mind. But right now I am right where I want to be." He kissed the back of her hand, causing her blush to deepen.

Lily watched their exchange and sighed happily. She'd never seen this side of Harry; he never acted so sweet and romantic with Victoria. And Hermione had never looked so happy, yet so incredibly shy, around Josh.

James returned with food, Butterbeer and ale. He walked up to Lily, who was still gazing at the couple. He kissed her cheek, startling her out of her musings.

"James!" she reprimanded quietly.

"Sorry," he whispered in response. "Why are we whispering?"

Lily simply nodded toward the kids and James smiled goofily. There may not be any need to use the plans he and Sirius had come up with after all, he mused.

"I don't want to interrupt their moment," Lily explained softly.

"So, a funny thing just happened," Sirius chose that moment to stomp into the Box, talking loudly.

Harry dropped Hermione's hand and blushed. He turned around and saw his parents standing behind them. He blushed more, realizing what they'd witnessed. He was surprised when they both just smiled at him.

"So, like I was saying," Sirius reiterated, a little more forcefully, "A funny thing just happened."

"Oh, what was that, Sirius?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Cute, Granger," he retorted. "I was standing in the queue, talking to Prongs, but when he didn't answer, I looked up, only to find him gone! Imagine my amazement to discover him here, ahead of me!"

"Must have been quite the shock," Lily answered.

"I'm astonished you made it here all by yourself!" Hermione chimed in.

The two women were much better at keeping a straight face, while James was slowly turning red, then purple, from trying to hold his laughter in. Finally, he couldn't keep it in any longer and let out a huge guffaw, attracting the attention of those just entering the suite.

Just as in the Three Broomsticks, those awaiting the start of the match just shook their heads when they saw who was at the center of the disturbance.

Sirius just stood and pouted, upset he'd been put in his place – by Lily and Hermione, no less! He sat in an empty seat next to Harry, still grumbling and shooting glares at the two pranksters.

Harry patted him on the arm in mock sympathy. "It's alright, Padfoot."

"Thank you, Harry," Sirius said, not noticing the sarcasm. "I know you're just an innocent bystander in this situation."

"Harry? Harry Potter?" an unfamiliar female voice broke into the conversation.

"Yes?" Harry turned toward the sound, his confusion evident.

"Oh, it really is you!" the same voice squealed. "You are such a legend in the Auror force. My son Jesse talks about you all the time!"

Hermione and Lily exchanged bemused glances, while James and Sirius just smirked knowingly.

"I'm Miranda Kelley," she continued, and Harry immediately recognized the name. Jesse Kelley was a newly graduated Auror just placed on his team; and in a firefight, the boy couldn't tell his wand from a tree branch.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Kelley," Harry said politely. "Jesse certainly has made his mark on my team."

"That's my Jesse," Mrs. Kelley responded, fondly. "And _this_ is my daughter, Claire," she added, pulling an overly made-up, brown haired girl over. "She's just finished her studies at Hogwarts; top of her class. My angel is so smart. She starts Healer training in September. Can never know too many Healers in your line of work, right?"

The girl in question smiled widely, showing off teeth that made Harry cringe inwardly and Sirius swallow his laughter. There was little doubt as to Mrs. Kelley's motives for this introduction, and Harry knew how to handle her.

"Yes, well, it's great to meet you both," he answered, effectively ending their exchange, but still being polite in the process. "I hope you enjoy the Match from the Box. The view is wonderful."

Hermione looked thoughtful as she regarded the newcomers carefully. Something just didn't add up in her mind. "Are you guests of the Assistant Head of the Department of Magical Sports?" she asked cordially.

Caught off-guard, Mrs. Kelley smiled uncertainly. "We sure are. He's, um, an old family friend."

Lily and James winced at the obvious mistake and Hermione smiled tightly, knowing she had trapped them in a lie. "Well, SHE doesn't know you, so SHE suggests you leave before SHE has you both forcibly removed from the stadium."

Mrs. Kelley and Claire both grew wide-eyed at the threat. "Yes, well then, we must be going. Ta." The two women made their way quickly out of the box…as fast as you can go in 4 inch heels, of course.

"How did they get in here anyways?" Lily voiced the others' thoughts.

Hermione was already looking for a likely culprit, her eyes narrowing as her gaze locked on the second guard at the entrance. "I bet I know how," she grumbled. "Excuse me for a moment."

She stood up and strode purposefully to the door, James, Harry and Sirius taking care to watch the situation closely. James and Sirius exchanged glances, knowing Hermione had been having trouble with this same guard, and Harry was just looking out for his Hermione.

"Hello, Clark," she said evenly, as she reached him.

"Hi, Miss Granger," he replied. "What can I do for you?"

"You can turn out your pockets, to start," she spat out.

Clark's smile faltered. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, what?"

"You heard me," she hissed. "Turn them out now if you want even a slim chance to keep your job."

The guard called Clark slowly turned out his pockets as instructed and a small pouch (which was later examined and found to hold 50 galleons) fell out. The 'M.K.' embroidered onto the purple coin-purse was a give-away; obviously, it was money Mrs. Kelley had paid for her 5 minute foray into the Top Box to meet Harry.

Harry sat up a little straighter and had his hand resting on his wand, on full alert; he didn't like the way this Clark person was behaving. He was acting like a caged animal, his eyes going back and forth, as if looking for some means of escape. Harry stood quietly and subtly made his way closer to Hermione, just in case she needed him; he moved in such a way as to not incite action by Clark.

"Clark, we've had this conversation on three separate occasions. You shouldn't even be here," Hermione said, her voice sounding tired. "You have two options as of right now. You can be moved to a much lower position, namely collecting rubbish and losing all associated privileges of working as a guard, or I can sack you right this moment."

"You can't do that!" Clark exclaimed.

"As Assistant Head of the Department your job falls under, I can and I will," Hermione said evenly. "You cannot be allowed to continue to abuse your privileges!"

"But what about my family?" Clark asked, sorrowfully, switching tactics. "My wife and all my children. What will I tell them when there's no food on the table?"

He looked so pitiful, anyone but Hermione would have let him off with just a warning; as it so happened though, she knew he was unmarried, still living with his mum and dad.

"I'm sure your mum and dad are faring well enough to take of you," Hermione stated firmly. "Minority owners of the Falcons, aren't they?"

"Well, um," Clark stuttered. "That is to say, they, um…" And without even a backwards glance, he took off running down the steps.

Harry was ready to bolt after him, when he felt a warm hand on his arm. He glanced down and saw Hermione looking up at him. "It's ok," she said quietly. "I'll take care of him later. It's your birthday. You're off the clock today." She smiled at him and gently led him back to his seat. "Thank you though." She kissed his cheek and sat down next to Lily.

Harry took his seat next to Hermione. "Just looking out for you," he said softly, returning the kiss.

They both tuned into the Match, just as the announced the Canons team. Sirius was screaming, waving his orange shirt in circles over his head, while James was booing with all his heart.

Hermione giggled so hard during the game, it was hard to keep track of what was going on out on the field. James and Sirius had traded hexes and jinks for each goal that was scored. So far, they'd had boils, jelly legs, sprouted tentacles, extra-long, extra-curly nose hairs, and a tail. It was still early in the game too; the Snitch had disappeared right from the start. She turned to talk to Harry, when she noticed his gaze was set; his emerald eyes were tracking something carefully.

"Harry?" she asked.

"The Snitch," he answered, not losing the tiny object in his sight. "It's above the left goalpost the Canons are defending. It's been there for about 3 minutes, not moving."

Hermione found where Harry had mentioned and gasped as she saw it too. It seemed neither of the Seekers had spotted it though. She then wondered briefly how Harry had been able to just pick the Snitch out like that. The exchange left her wishing she'd been able to see him in action at Hogwarts; it would have been a real treat. Loud cheering brought her back to the Match.

"And Michaels has caught the Snitch! Canons lose…again! 250-50 Gudgeon never had a chance, even though it was on his side of the field. What a…" the sonorous spell was cancelled before young ears could hear the insult.

James grabbed Lily up and twirled her, as she giggled like a school girl. "That wasn't even close, Padfoot! Where's the challenge?! Wasps, here we come!"

Sirius sulked in his chair. Lily had removed all the hexes from the two friends. "James always wins," he muttered.

"Sirius, it's the Canons," Hermione reasoned, patting his hand. "They pretty much always lose. Maybe you should support another team."

Sirius turned to Hermione, his eyes wide with shock. "Hermione Granger! Support another team!" he clutched at his heart. "Never! I will stay with my beloved Canons!

"Better luck next time," Harry teased him.

"Let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best!" Sirius replied, somberly.

Hermione let lose a giggle and clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle it. She grinned innocently when Sirius glared at her. "Well, as much fun as this is, I have a job to finish. You ready Harry?"

"As I'll ever be!" he responded. Harry then hugged and kissed his mother, promising to be home for 'dinner' at 7, sharp.

"Hermione, make sure he's there and looking presentable, please?" Lily asked quietly, as she hugged her.

"Of course," Hermione answered. "Not a minute before 7. Let me know if something changes."

Lily nodded her response as she released the younger woman. Hermione then said her goodbyes to an overly-happy James and equally sad Sirius. She gave Sirius an extra kiss and giggled as he brightened up. "Well if that's all it takes to get a kiss from a beautiful woman, I may have to try it more often!"

Hermione swatted him playfully and grabbed Harry's hand to keep him close as they went through the stadium. "Bye!" she called over her shoulder.

"Bye, Hermione!" James and Sirius chorused. "Bye, Harry!

Hermione and Harry headed into the basement of the Stadium, to the changing rooms, so Hermione could finish her work duties. Harry looked around the rooms and players in awe as she gained the signatures of the coaches, before signing off on the match herself. Reluctantly, she also filled in a slip to terminate Clark's employment with her department. She hated this part of the job, but, after all, it was part of her job. Now, they would be free to spend the afternoon together.

'Flat shopping', Hermione mentally reminded herself. 'We're just flat shopping. It's no big deal. What could happen looking for a flat?'


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter. All that stuff belongs to JK Rowling. I just wanted to play in her world a bit to make mine seem more fun.

Chapter 8

Harry and Hermione made their made slowly out of the stadium, mainly because there were some people who tried to get their own personal meet and greets with Harry Potter, much like Ms. Kelley and her daughter. It wasn't the first time Hermione wished she could Apparate directly from inside the stadium.

The pair finally made it out of the building and as soon as the fresh air hit their faces, Harry grabbed Hermione around the waist and Apparated them to her flat.

Desse was so excited to see Harry she jumped around their feet, effectively cutting off Hermione's escape from Harry's arms. Hermione blushed as she managed to disentangle herself.

"I need to take Desse out for a couple minutes before we go see Mr. Moore, if that's ok?" she asked. "Or I can meet you at his office."

"I'd rather wait for you," Harry admitted, blushing. "If you don't mind, that is," he added hastily.

"Not at all," Hermione agreed. "I'll try to make this quick."

Hermione and Desse made their way outside and Hermione tried to move her Crup along as fast as possible; which meant that Desse was taking her sweet time. The pair finally made it back up to Hermione's flat, where Harry was patiently waiting. They left the Crup behind and made their way to the rental office.

Hermione knocked on the outside door and waited for a muffled answer before opening the door. "Hi, Mr. Moore."

Mr. Moore smiled in response to his young tenant. "Hello, Miss Granger. What can I do for you today?"

"This is my friend, Harry," Hermione began. "He's looking for a flat."

"Harry Potter," Harry put in, extending his hand.

"Thomas Moore," came the reply, as a weathered hand grasped Harry's more youthful one.

"Good to meet you, Mr. Moore," Harry answered, shaking the older man's hand. "Like Hermione mentioned, I'm looking for a new place to live."

"Do you have any specific requirements?" Mr. Moore asked.

"Not really, but I am thinking more towards a two bedroom," Harry replied.

"Let me see what I have available," Mr. Moore answered. He moved into the inner office and needlessly pulled out a thick ledger to study. He already knew exactly which flats were currently empty; this gave him a little time to observe potential tenants and assess them.

Harry and Hermione waited patiently in his absence. Harry suddenly had the odd feeling someone was watching him, but as far as he could tell, it was just Hermione, Mr. Moore and himself in the room. He mentally shook off the feeling as a side-effect of his job; being constantly 'on' was definitely an Auror-acquired trait.

Mr. Moore returned with his ledger and announced there were three flats available. "Would you like to see them?" he asked.

"That would be great," Harry responded, with a smile. "Thank you, Mr. Moore."

The first flat they looked at was fully furnished. Harry mentally crossed it off as his first choice; he already had furniture, so there was no need for a second set. Other than that, the flat was nice; lots of windows for natural light and two bedrooms. He imagined turning the smaller of the two rooms into an office or something similar. The location was really the only major downside – he would have people living above and below him.

The next flat was on the top floor. But that was the best feature it had to offer. It was nice, but the second bedroom wasn't large enough for an office and barely had enough room for a bed.

The final flat was also on the top floor, at the far end of the hall. When Harry walked in, he briefly thought he'd been lead into Hermione's flat; other than there not being any furniture, there were only slight differences in the layout. In his mind, Harry decided this would be the flat he would choose.

The three made their way back to the office. Mr. Moore offered Harry and Hermione a seat. Hermione was going to quietly excuse herself, when Harry took her hand and gently squeezed it, silently giving her permission to stay.

"Were any of the flats of interest to you, Mr. Potter?" Mr. Moore began.

"Yes. The last one we looked at seemed to fit what I need," Harry replied.

Mr. Moore opened his book to the correct page. "Alright, that flat has been available for just about a month. The only information I can legally tell you about the previous renters in that they didn't have any animals."

Harry merely nodded at this revelation.

Mr. Moore made a few notes on a sheet of paper and pushed it toward Harry. "This is the amount per month based on a twelve month or longer contract. The second number is the month-to-month rental, no contract."

Harry quickly added the numbers to get the total cost. "Ok. That is something I would like to do," he answered, smiling.

Mr. Moore smiled back. There was something about this young man he trusted right away; and Thomas Moore always prided himself on being a good judge of character. "I need you to fill out this paperwork and you will have your flat," he replied, pulling more papers and handing them –along with a pen- to Harry, so he could begin reading and filling them out. "I will leave you in Miss Granger's capable hands. Please let me know if you have any questions that she cannot answer. Although I'm sure that won't be the case."

Hermione blushed at the compliment. Harry grinned and began the tedious task of filling out forms and reading fine-print.

Almost 30 minutes after he started, Harry was ready to be done. Hermione had been very helpful and informative as she explained everything that needed clarification.

"Ok! I am finally finished!" Harry exclaimed. "Before I sign though, is there anything I should know that would prevent me from signing this contract?"

"No," Hermione answered confidently. "Mr. Moore is a great landlord and the area is pretty peaceful."

Mr. Moore returned to witness Harry's signature. "Thank you, Mr. Potter," he said, filing all the papers away. "And I believe these belong to you," he added, handing Harry a small chain adorned with two keys.

Harry shook the older gentleman's hand as he received the keys. "Thank you for your help, Mr. Moore."

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Potter," Mr. Moore replied. "Have a good afternoon. Please let me know when you have settled in completely."

Harry smiled in response. "I hope to be all moved in within the week, but I will keep you updated. Good day."

"Bye, Mr. Moore," Hermione added as she and Harry left the office.

"Goodbye, Miss Granger," he replied fondly.

Harry and Hermione exited the office in a dignified manner, but as soon as they turned the corner, they ran to the lift like giddy schoolchildren. As they impatiently rode the lift to the right floor, Harry was grinning uncontrollably and Hermione was smiling at his reaction. At the top floor, the doors opened and the pair sprinted down the hallway to his door.

Harry opened the door with the right key on the first try and stared at the empty flat; his empty flat. Next to him, Hermione giggled at the slaw-jawed look on his face. "Should I levitate you across the threshold?" she joked.

Harry grinned in reply. "No, that won't be necessary."

Without a word, he scooped Hermione up and spun her around, setting her down inside his new home. He kissed her cheek, his wide grin still in place. "I guess I just carried you across the threshold," he teased her back.

"I guess you did," Hermione smirked back. "Does that mean I can move my stuff into your spare bedroom?" she retorted slyly.

"Eh, maybe later," Harry replied nonchalantly. "I mean, I just met you a couple days ago. I'll need to know you at least a week, before I let you take over."

Hermione giggled at Harry's words. "Or we could just remove the floor of your flat and it would be a walk-up."

Harry smiled. "So I am directly above your flat," he guessed.

"Yes, you are," Hermione agreed. "So no wild parties or anything, you got it?" she said mock-sternly. "And no funny business, like making the floor invisible either."

"I'll be good!" Harry mock surrendered. "And if I do have a party, I'll make sure you're invited, so you can't complain," Harry retorted, poking her in the side.

"Touche, Junior." Hermione stuck her tongue out in response.

Harry merely grinned and looked around the flat, imagining where he would put all his furniture to get the most out of his new space. He made a walk through to the bedrooms and mentally arranged his new office and bedroom.

Hermione watched as Harry silently moved from room to room, seemingly in a daze. She smiled at the look of intense concentration in his green eyes. Harry was so wrapped up in his mental decorating, he didn't even notice Hermione giggling at him.

When he finally snapped out of his trance, Harry noticed Hermione's giggles. He grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. "Guess I got a little distracted," he confessed.

"It's ok," Hermione reassured him. "I was the same way. I couldn't wait to get started."

"I do want to get started, right away," Harry admitted. "But I know that if I go get everything from my place now, my current landlord will have sold the story to every major newspaper the moment I left. I should tell my family first, at least."

Hermione glanced at her watch and saw they still had a few hours to kill before they needed to be to the Potters' residence. "What do you want to do for the rest of the afternoon?" she asked.

Harry glanced over at his new friend, a gleam of mischief in his green eyes and a smirk on his lips. Hermione gulped audibly. "Oh boy. I'm in trouble."

AN:: I know, I know… I am so sorry there has not been any word from me for ages… I have so many drafts of this chapter written and nothing really seemed right. This is pretty much just a filler chapter, so I apologize for the length; the next ones will be longer. Thank you for those who have stuck by me and given me a kick in the pants.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter. All that stuff belongs to JK Rowling. I just wanted to play in her world a bit to make mine seem more fun.

Chapter 9

Harry got a chuckle from Hermione's obvious terror about what he could possibly have planned. He assured her it was nothing bad, and the two friends left the flat to go to Harry's favorite café. That's when Harry made the off-handed remark about needing to go clothes and furniture shopping. Hermione readily agreed and off they went to Marks & Spencers; Hermione talked Harry out of Harrods, saying it would be too crowded with tourists right now.

"Thanks for doing this and helping me out," Harry said. "I know it's not exactly what you were planning on doing today."

"You're quite welcome," Hermione answered. She held up a red shirt. "What do you think?"

Harry glanced up from the rack he was shifting through. "Hold onto it."

They continued looking for new muggle clothing for Harry. Since he wasn't exactly sure what type of job he would get now that he'd left the Auror Squad, he wanted to keep his options open and be prepared for anything that came his way.

Once they'd each gotten armfuls of shirts, jumpers and trousers, Hermione pushed Harry into the changing room. He was a good sport, trying on everything and even modeling the results for Hermione- and for any of the other women who happened to be standing outside the men's changing room.

When Harry was finished trying things on, he came out of the tiny room and finally saw the small group of women loitering around the entrance. He turned to Hermione, who merely smirked at him and helped carry everything to the register.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Harry asked, as the clerk rang up his purchases.

Hermione grinned. "Fan club," was her simple reply.

Harry groaned at her revelation. He waited for the clerk to finish writing something, anxious to leave the store. The girl handed Harry back his card and receipt as she flashed him a flirtatious smile, while completely ignoring Hermione.

The duo decided to go back to their flats, seeing that they now only had 2 hours left before they needed to be at the Potters'; they hadn't noticed how much time had past.

Harry went back to his flat and saw Victoria's owl waiting for him. He rolled his eyes as he read the note, then quickly replied, saying he didn't think it'd be a good idea for her to come tonight and sent the note off. He mentally crossed his fingers, hoping she wouldn't show, even though he knew that wouldn't actually happen. When he went into his new bedroom to hang up his purchases and pick something out to wear, he realized he didn't have towels or anything else he needed to shower and get ready.

He grabbed his stuff, and after quickly warding his flat against unwanted Apparation, ran up the stairs to Hermione's flat, to knock on her door. When she answered, he smiled sheepishly and asked if he could get ready there. She agreed and pointed out where everything he would need was located.

While Harry was in the bath, Hermione took Desse out for a quick stroll. She anticipated being out late and didn't want to have any messes to take of when she got back.

She returned to finish getting ready. As she entered her flat, she ran into a brick wall and almost fell over. "Oof!"

The wall gently help right her. "Sorry, Hermione," Harry said sheepishly. "I was looking for you."

"It's ok," Hermione said as she unhooked Desse's lead. "I just took my favorite little troublemaker out for a walk."

Harry grinned. "Are you just about ready then?" he asked, glancing at the clock.

"Just need to change clothes quickly," Hermione said. She was already half-way to her room.

She returned less than ten minutes later, fastening the clasp on her necklace.

"Wow, Hermione, you look really pretty," Harry said shyly.

"Thanks, Harry," she answered, blushing. "Are you ready to go?"

"I sure am!" Harry was opening the door when Hermione suddenly stopped.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I almost forgot."

She walked over to the table and picked up an envelope with Harry's name written on it. "This is for you, obviously," she said.

"Should I open it now?" Harry asked, taking the gift.

"Yeah, it might be a good idea," Hermione suggested. "It's not much, just something I thought you'd enjoy."

Harry didn't say anything, just stared at the contents of the envelope. "Not much?! It's the Kestrals vs the Tornados! I heard these tickets have been sold out for months!"

"Well, Sirius once mentioned they were your favorite team, so I just asked a few people and this is what I came up with for the game," Hermione replied. "There are two in there."

Harry picked up Hermione and spun her around. "Thank you so much! Will you, um, will you take the second ticket?" Harry asked, blushing.

"Are you sure?" Hermione squeaked. "I mean, don't you want to take one of your mates?"

"I do want to take someone special," Harry said. "And I just asked her."

"I would love to," Hermione blushed again. "I'll see about switching games with one of the blokes at work."

"Hermione, these are amazing," Harry said. "You are amazing. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Harry," Hermione replied smiling. "Now let's get a move on!"

They stopped off at Harry's flat to leave the Quidditch tickets; there was no way he wanted to take a chance to lose them. They made it outside the building and began the walk to the Potters' home. It was a short journey, but gave them the chance to take their time to makes sure Harry didn't get there ahead of schedule. Once they reached the playground at the half-way mark, Hermione kissed Harry's cheek.

"I'm going to Apparate from here," she said. "I'll see you very soon."

He winked at her just before she Disapparated discreetly and smiled when she winked back. She disappeared and he continued on. It gave him a little time think about Hermione and Victoria and once again hope that Victoria would not show up at his Mum's house; somehow he didn't think it would end well.

He arrived at his childhood home and opened the door. He didn't see anyone so he called out for his parents.

"SURPRISE!"

Harry actually jumped, as people flickered into view from the disillusion charms being cancelled. He certainly was surprised at the sheer number of people who crowded into the room to welcome him. He couldn't believe how many of his friends had shown for his birthday; almost every one of them, from his oldest –Ron and the Weasleys- to his newest –Hermione-

He was passed around among the guests and had his back slapped, cheeks kissed, hand shaken, and body hugged to many times to keep count. As each person greeted him, he noted, and was pleased, that Victoria was nowhere to be found. He just hoped that it would stay that way.

Soon there were only two people he hadn't spoken with and when he spotted Neville Longbottom in the crowd, he started making his way over.

"Hey, Nev," he said as he reached his friend.

"Happy birthday, mate," Neville replied, slapping Harry on the back.

"Thanks," Harry answered, smiling at his former roommate. "I'm sorry about bailing on your birthday celebrations last night," he added sheepishly.

"Given the circumstances, I think it's ok," Neville answered graciously.

Harry smiled at his friend. "I'll try to make it up to you."

"Don't even worry about it," Neville insisted.

At that moment, Harry saw the second person he hadn't spoken to, the red-head he was hoping to avoid. But before he could make his excuses the girl piped up. "Hi, Harry."

"Hello Ginny," he answered automatically. He didn't want to necessarily talk with her, but he couldn't be rude either.

"Happy birthday," Ginny added shyly. "May I speak with you?'

"I guess," Harry responded flatly. "And thanks."

Harry moved a few feet away from Neville, who nodded encouragingly to his girlfriend. He crossed his arms and waited for Ginny to start.

"I, um, I'm sorry about yesterday," she began quietly. "I don't know why I reacted that way."

"Though I appreciate the effort, I'm not the one who needs to hear your apology," Harry stated firmly. Although he believed Ginny was sorry for her actions, he suspected he knew the real reason behind her outburst; and he knew Ginny knew as well.

Ginny looked down at her feet and back up at Harry with her brown eyes big and wide; the look that never failed to work to her advantage when she wanted something. She was surprised when Harry's brilliant green eyes didn't soften the way she'd expected. "I will the next time I see her," she mumbled.

"Ok," Harry replied. He beckoned to Hermione, inviting her to join them. Ginny's eyes showed her panic as Hermione made her way over.

"What did you need, Harry?" Hermione asked, glancing warily at the redheaded girl.

"Ginny has something she wants to say to you," Harry answered, placing his arms around his new friend to show his support.

Hermione turned to the younger girl apprehensively. There were a few moments of awkward silence while Ginny formulated her response. Harry tightened his grip on Hermione to keep her from leaving.

Finally Ginny found her voice. "I wanted to apologize to you for the way I acted yesterday," she whispered. "I don't know why I acted that way," she finished, repeating the same words she'd spoken to Harry.

Hermione glanced at Harry, unsure of Ginny's sincerity. He shrugged his shoulders in reply, so she turned back to Ginny. "Thank you for apologizing. I hope we can start over on the right foot."

Ginny peeked at her right foot and then back to Harry, who was smirking. "Um, ok. I suppose I'll catch you later then." With those words, she hurried away to find Neville.

"I didn't know what to say," Hermione defended herself, before Harry could say anything. "You know her better than I do. I don't know if she was telling the truth."

"Honestly?" At Hermione's nod, he continued. "I think she was sorrier she acted that way in front of me," Harry said carefully. "That's why she was so eager to apologize to me. I kind of coerced her into apologizing to you," he admitted.

"Harry!" Hermione reprimanded him. "Why did you do that? She should have come to me on her own. Now I feel like I've been made a fool."

"No, Hermione, please don't feel that way," Harry pleaded. "I know Ginny and she will come to you, on her own, probably later this evening. But first, she needs to admit to herself why she acted the way she did."

"If you say so, Harry," Hermione was dubious about the whole apology now.

"She will," Harry reassured Hermione and hugged her tight to him, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Ok, I'm going trust you on this," Hermione said as she returned the hug and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go find your mum to see if she needs help."

Harry merely nodded, grinning goofily as he watched Hermione walk away.

"Hey, Mate," Ron said, slapping his back and slightly bringing him out of his trance. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Harry answered without looking at him.

Ron followed Harry's line of sight and saw Hermione had been drawn into conversation with Luna. "That girl is hot."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Harry asked, more forcefully than he would have liked. "Besides, Hermione has a boyfriend," he added.

"Hey, just because I'm spoken for doesn't mean I can't appreciate a fine female specimen," Ron defended himself. "Besides, don't you already have a girlfriend?" he mocked Harry's reaction.

"Not for much longer, I hope," Harry muttered, mostly to himself. He shook his head to clear his mind. "What was it that you wanted anyway?"

"Oh that!" Ron exclaimed. "Um, I forget. That Hermione is bloody distracting."

"That she is," Harry agreed. "But definitely not in a bad way."

"Definitely not," Ron echoed. "Come on, let's go get our girls."

Ron didn't give Harry a chance to contradict and argue. He just pushed and pulled his best friend over to where Hermione and Luna were talking with Lily.

"Oh, that's so cute!" The boys heard Hermione exclaim. They saw Luna vigorously nod her head in agreement at Hermione's statement, and glanced at each other before hurrying over; they were convinced Lily was talking about them.

"Hey Mum, Hermione, Luna," Harry addressed the three women as he skidded to a stop near them. Ron repeated the greeting.

The women turned to the newcomers. "Aw!" they chorused, before breaking into giggles.

"Lily was just telling us about the time you and Ron met," Hermione explained once she'd calmed down. "And about the little competition you had."

At her word choice, she dissolved into giggles again, while Lily and Luna laughed harder. Harry and Ron turned red at the memory.

"We were 3!" Ron tried to defend himself and his best friend. "How were we supposed to know any better?"

"Yeah, we didn't know any better," Harry chimed in. "But I'm pretty sure I won that competition," he added smugly.

"You did not!" Ron retorted. "I won!"

"Oh, Ronald, I'm sure it was as cute and little then, as it is now." Luna's attempt to reassure her boyfriend caused everyone within hearing distance to chuckle.

"Well, we could always bring out the photos and then we would know for sure," Lily suggested innocently.

Harry paled considerably, the smug smirk gone from his face. His wide green eyes darted over to Hermione in a panic. He was oddly pleased to see a slight blush on her pretty face.

Hermione felt Harry's eyes on her and willed the flush on her cheeks to go away. 'Great,' she admonished herself. 'Now he's going to think I'm perving on him.'

"Oh good!" Molly said walking over, saving Hermione for the time being. "You got him, Ronald."

"Um, yeah!" Ron quickly replied. "Just like I was supposed to."

Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend's white lie. Most people who knew Ron, knew he would forget his head if it wasn't attached to his body.

"Well, what are you waiting for then?" Molly prodded him.

Ron panicked and looked to Luna and Hermione for help. "Oh Ronald," she said dreamily. "What am I to do with you?"

Ron grinned sheepishly.

"Honestly, Ronald," Molly huffed. She was interrupted by James and Sirius coming out of the kitchen, levitating a giant cake in front of them

They set the cake on a conjured table right front of Harry and began a rousing rendition of "For he's a jolly good fellow". Everyone joined in loudly and Harry blushed at all the attention. When the "singing" was over, he leaned over to blow out the candles.

"Not yet!" James interrupted.

"Yeah, first you have to make a wish!" Sirius chimed in. "Something you _really_ want," he added mischievously.

Harry rolled his eyes, before closing them briefly while making his special wish. He blew out the candles, to the cheers of those present.

"Speech!" Ron called out.

The chant was quickly up by James and Sirius and Harry knew he wasn't going to get out of saying something. He looked out at all his friends gathered, and realized this was the perfect opportunity to tell them all about his plans; everyone he cared about was there (except Remus) and it would save him having to repeat the story fifty times. "Thank you for coming everyone. It really means a lot to me to have all my friends together. And I would like to take this opportunity to make an announcement."

At this point, he looked over to where his parents were standing. They both smiled encouraging at him. He took a deep breath, as the guests anticipated the next words to leave his mouth. "I've decided to resign from the Auror Squad, and move back to London permanently. I've already given notice and today I found a new flat."

"NO!" came a wail from the back of the room. A wail Harry knew very well.

A/N:: I tried to have this up so much sooner, but stuff just seems to find a way to keep me from doing what I want to. Thanks for sticking with me through the looooooong breaks in updating.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter. All that stuff belongs to JK Rowling. I just wanted to play in her world a bit to make mine seem more fun.

Chapter 10

"NO!"

All the heads of those in attendance turned toward the horrible sound, only to see Victoria standing there, clenching her fists. "You can't do that! Don't I have a say!?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at the sight of the young woman; the one whom she had expressly forbidden from entering her home. 'No more Ms. Nice Guy!' she thought to herself. Harry paled at the look on his mother's face as she spotted his girlfriend. He looked helplessly at Hermione, who urgently whispered to Lily and the two women quickly left the room.

Harry swiftly made his way to Victoria and escorted her outside before she started yelling. "What are you doing here?"

"It's your birthday, Harry," she purred. "And I'm your girlfriend. I deserve to be with you today.

"Now what's this nonsense about you quitting your job and moving back here?" she continued. "That's not what we agreed on."

Harry snorted. "We never even discussed it! You made decisions and never informed me of them."

"Well, I suppose I could live here," Victoria pushed on, ignoring Harry completely. "So where is your flat? Virginia Water? Kensington?" she asked, naming some of the most posh areas to live in London.

"No, I've gotten a place not too far from here," Harry corrected her.

"Aren't you going to tell me, so I can tell the movers where to take my things?" Victoria said coyly.

"Again, you're making assumptions and decisions without talking with me about them," Harry said, his voice oddly detached.

"I am your girlfriend and I demand to be told where I will be living!" Victoria stamped her foot.

"Still at your mum and dad's, I imagine," Harry said coldly.

"But Harry, how will I know where to come visit you?" Victoria pouted, trying a new tactic.

"You won't," was his simple reply.

"But I'm your girlfriend!" she reiterated.

"There you go again with the assumptions!" Harry replied, feeling bold. "I've had enough of it, Victoria. And I'm through. With all of it."

"But it's your birthday! You can't break up with me on your birthday!" Victoria stammered. "You're supposed to be nice to everyone today!"

"It's my birthday," Harry corrected. "You're supposed to be nice to me, not the other way around."

"Oh I can be nice," Victoria purred, trying to be sexy. "Remember how nice I can be?"

Harry forcibly removed her hand from his arm. "Good-bye, Victoria. Please don't try to contact me."

"Well, if that's how you're going to be, fine!" Victoria huffed. "But I'm breaking up with you!"

"Ok!" Harry readily agreed. "Whatever you want. Good-bye."

"But- but- but… that's not the way it was supposed to go!" Victoria wailed as she stormed from the house.

Harry sighed as he turned to go into the house. He wasn't surprised to see Lily waiting for him. "Hey, Mum. I'm really sorry," he began.

"I know you are," Lily interrupted him. "It was a chance we had to take. She knew where and when the party was."

"I was hoping she took to heart the note I sent earlier and stayed away," Harry replied.

"It's ok, Little One," Lily answered, ruffling his hair. "Although after tonight, I guess I can't really call you that any longer," she added wistfully.

Harry embraced his mother. "Mum, I will always be your Little One. Even when I have my own little ones."

Lily smiled at her only son. This was the first time he had ever mentioned having children. And she couldn't help but think that maybe the brunette witch he recently befriended was the reason why. Mother and son had just re-entered the house when saw Hermione waiting for them, just inside the back door.

"Hey," Hermione softly.

"Hi, Hermione," he replied, gesturing through the still-open door. "Shall we?"

Hermione giggled and went out the door Lily had just entered. They walked to the chairs someone had set up and took a seat, neither saying anything for a few minutes. Harry was gazing up at the full moon, wishing Remus could be there that night, when Hermione placed her hand on Harry's knee to get his attention.

"Are you ok?" she asked quietly. "It sucks breaking up with someone on your birthday."

He chuckled at her words; he should have known Hermione would have sussed out what had happened. Harry turned to her and smiled at her concern. He kissed her cheek. "I'm ok," he reassured her.

She searched his eyes to make sure he was telling the truth and he just looked back straight into her eyes. Hermione blushed at the intensity in his eyes and lowered her own eyes to avoid his gaze. Before he could stop himself, Harry reached out and placed two fingers under her chin to gently guide her to look up at him.

He kissed her very lightly and gently, barely missing her lips. "I promise. I really am ok with this," he added. "I actually feel relieved."

Harry smiled and Hermione returned it with a shy one of her own. "Come on, let's go back inside," she suggested. "I'm sure people are wondering if she killed you or vice versa."

The pair made their way back to the party. They stopped abruptly when they saw Sirius wearing his clown suit. "So that's what that get-up is for," Harry mumbled quietly, mostly to himself.

The entire party was watching as Sirius made balloon animals and did magic "tricks". And one of his tricks currently had James hanging upside down.

"Are those two ever going to grow up?" they heard Molly Weasley huff to Lily, obviously upset with the situation.

Lily smiled fondly. "Probably not."

James looked out at the people surrounding Sirius and himself, his view slightly distorted given his current positioning. This idea to get everyone to forget the confrontation and get back into the party mood worked perfectly. Despite the juvenility of it, this was definitely one of their better plans. He noticed his son and the brunette standing close by and winked at them.

The party continued smoothly, with no one asking Harry about what happened. Hermione expected it was because of something James and Sirius said. The men might act like giant kids, but they really cared about their family and would do anything to help…including acting like idiots.

Harry had fun with his mates from school and he was happy to see them getting on with his co-workers, well his ex-coworkers now. He swallowed his lager and smiled at a joke Seamus and Dean were telling. Everyone laughed at the punch-line and Harry was happy to see Hermione right there in the group. Not caring who saw, he moved directly behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her stomach. She instinctively leaned against his chest as he rested his chin ion the top of her head.

Watching the couple flirt, once again, Ginny felt those familiar pangs of jealousy; despite what she'd told Harry and Hermione previously, she knew perfectly well that was jealous of their relationship. She was happy with Neville, really, but it was just seeing them like that – so at ease with each other; it was as if they'd known the other for years. _She'd_ been the one to meet him first and go to school with Harry; _she'd_ been the one to be with him first. But now it was **her** he obviously wanted to be with. And he'd only known **her** for 2 days! Ginny just didn't get it. She, herself, had chased Harry for years before pinning him down briefly. During that time, he hadn't done anything overtly to show he was taken. And once Victoria had gotten her claws into him, it had taken almost two full months before he'd shown any sort of affection for her in public.

'It's just not fair!' Ginny fumed to herself, as Harry whispered something to Hermione and she giggled. She watched them closely, noting Harry's reluctance to let go of Hermione, even for a moment; he always had contact with her in some way. She had to grudgingly concede he'd never looked as happy as he did at that moment with Hermione; she made his emerald eyes sparkle like precious jewels and a smile never left his face. There was no way she (or any other woman, for that matter!) could compete with that. Ginny concluded she would always be known as Ron's little sister, and would be nothing more, not even a friend, if she acted like a jealous bitch toward the woman Harry was falling in love with.

Harry was genuinely happy with Hermione and they weren't even dating. She could only imagine what he would be like when they did start. 'I've got to let this silly crush and jealousy go, once and for all,' she told herself firmly. She walked over to Neville and hugged and kissed him.

"What brought that on, Gin?" Neville asked, still holding his girlfriend close.

"I just wanted to," she answered shyly.

Neville smiled down at her softly and kissed her lips tenderly. That's when Ginerva Molly Weasley came to the realization that the way Harry looked at and acted toward Hermione, was the same way Neville looked at and acted toward her. She loved this man who held her tight. She kissed him again. "I'll be right back, Nev. I love you."

Ginny made her way to Hermione and tapped the girl on her shoulder. "Um, hey, Hermione. May I speak with you? It won't take but a moment," she hurriedly added. "Please?"

The last word softened Hermione. "Sure."

The two girls moved to a corner of the room that wasn't occupied. Hermione looked at the younger girl, waiting for her to start.

Ginny took a deep breath. "I owe you a huge apology," she began, softly. "I acted like a jealous twit yesterday, because that's what I was; very jealous of your relationship with Harry and how quickly it has progressed.

"Jealousy stirred in me; something that I hadn't felt in years," she continued. "But I know he and I will never be together, as certain as I am that you and he **will** be together," she said. "And I promise I won't be a jealous twit anymore towards you and Harry. He deserves to finally be happy and I know he will be with you," Ginny finished.

"Thank you, Ginny," Hermione said. "You have no idea what this means to me."

The two girls embraced briefly and Harry, who'd been watching them, blinked and smirked to himself. Both girls were smiling and no one had drawn their wand – two very good things.

"Come on, let's go back," Hermione suggested.

Ginny nodded her consent and the girls walked arm-in-arm back to the group. Though there were a few raised eyebrows from those who'd witnessed Ginny's temper tantrum last night, no one said anything about her sudden attitude adjustment.

Harry's friends had loads of stories about him growing up, getting into trouble at almost every turn; but mostly they told stories about Harry discovering the opposite sex. Hermione laughed at Harry's exploits, while Harry took it all in stride, burying his head in Hermione's neck, laughing all the while.

It was while watching Harry with his friends, that James got a bright idea. "Attenion!" James called out.

Lily looked up from her conversation with Arthur Weasley, a feeling of dread coming over her. She excused herself and quickly made her way to her husband. James then told her what he wanted to do, and she felt her body relax.

When most people continued chatting, James cast the sonorous charm on this throat. "Can you hear me now?"

"Yes!" everyone screamed, holding their ears.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed. "I want to propose a toast. 24 years ago, the most wonderful thing in the world happened to me."

"You got Lily drunk and she finally agreed to date you!?" Sirius yelled, causing chuckles in the room.

"No!" James shot back. "That was how I got her to marry me though," he added grinning mischievously.

"Anyway," he continued, after dodging Lily's swat. "24 years ago, I got to meet the cutest little baby in the world; he looked exactly like me," he joked.

This time Lily was able to land a hit. "He was so sweet and I fell in love with him at first sight," Lily took over. "Even if he did look like James," she added impishly.

James laughingly pulled his wife to him and kissed her soundly. "He may look like me, but he has your beautiful eyes."

"Flatterer," Lily replied, kissing him back.

"I try," James mumbled against her lips. He deepened their already passionate kiss, either forgetting or simply disregarding the assembled audience.

"So what I think Mr. & Mrs. Potter were saying," Sirius chimed in. "_Before_ they started trying to give Harry a baby brother or sister, IN FRONT OF HIM, is that they are proud of you and the man you have become and they love you," he finished. "Now, I suggest more drinks, quickly, to forget…that," he added, pointing at Lily and James' embrace. "To Harry!"

"To Harry!" the party echoed.

"And to memory charms!" someone added. The ensuing uproarious laughter was enough to bring James and Lily out of their public spectacle. The each smiled sheepishly and quickly exited the main room.

After that public display, one by one and couple by couple, people started to leave, wishing Harry one last happy birthday before Apparating home or even onto another location to continue partying.

It was well after midnight when Ron and Luna, the last two stragglers, Apparated home – or rather Luna side-Apparated Ron home, as he was too drunk to do it properly.

Hermione and Lily were walking around, half-heartedly picking up some of the garbage. As they passed the couches, Harry and James reached out pulled the girls' arms. Lily landed next to James on the couch, while Hermione landed on Harry's lap in an overstuffed chair.

James pulled Lily until she was practically on top of him. "Just leave it for tomorrow," he mumbled into her ear. "Plus, I want to finish what we started earlier."

Lily snuggled into her husband's embrace. "Ok," she quickly agreed. "Especially on that second suggestion."

Sirius plopped onto the couch next to his cuddling best friends. He smiled at his godson and the girl sitting in his lap. He noticed Hermione's head on Harry's shoulder, her eyes shining brightly; he saw Harry's arms wrapped around Hermione, holding her close to his body. She giggled when he poked her side.

The small group made idle chit chat for a few minutes before Sirius had had enough. "So are you planning on telling us where your new flat is?" he blurted out.

Harry smirked in response. "I'll take you there when it's ready."

James and Sirius pouted and Harry chuckled. "I'll give you a hint," he added. Immediately the men perked up. "It's within walking distance of here."

James groaned and Sirius smacked his head in frustration. The Potters lived in a fairly populated area; there were numerous homes and apartment complexes within "walking distance". Hermione and Lily giggled at their severely exaggerated reactions to this news.

Hermione's giggles were broken up by a yawn. She glanced at her watch and saw it had gone past 1 AM. "I should get back," she said reluctantly.

"You can stay here," James offered. "You know you're always welcomed."

"I know," Hermione answered, standing up. "And I appreciate it. But I'm going to go home tonight."

"I'll make sure she gets home safely," Harry added.

Hermione smiled shyly and nodded. She said her farewells to the small family. She and Harry made their way to the foyer to Disapparate.

"I'll guide us to my flat. I want to get a few things before tomorrow, if you don't mind," Harry whispered into Hermione's ear.

She nodded again as Harry discreetly grabbed her hand. "Good night!" she called out to Lily, James and Sirius. The next second she was standing in Harry's new flat.

Hermione waited patiently while Harry bustled around, grabbing the things he needed for tomorrow, including the Quidditch tickets. "Don't want to let these out of my sight," he remarked.

Once he had everything squared away, he opened the door for Hermione and locked it behind him.

"So, um, did you want to come in for a second?" Hermione asked as they walked to her door.

"I'd better not," Harry answered, his voice unsteady.

The walk upstairs was quiet until they reached Hermione's door, awkwardness setting in for the very first time since they'd been thrust together. It seemed as though neither wanted the night to end, but each was unsure how to continue the evening.

"Thank you for today," Harry said, breaking the silence. "For the tickets, for helping me find a flat…just, for everything."

"You're welcome, Harry," Hermione answered shyly. "Happy birthday."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. "Are you sure you don't want to come in for a little while?" she asked, secretly hoping he would agree.

"No," Harry replied, his voice unsteady. "And that's exactly why I'm not coming in."

"Oh, ok," Hermione answered, trying to hide her disappointment. "Well then, good night, Harry Potter. And happy birthday, again."

Harry grinned at the brunette girl in front of him. He knew she was conflicted about her feelings, because he was as well. He wrapped his arms around her in reassurance that he wasn't rejecting her in the slightest bit. "Good night, Hermione. Sleep well and sweet dreams." He kissed her cheek and smirked at her slight blush. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Ok," Hermione agreed, happily. She kissed his cheek again, lingering just a little bit. "Pleasant dreams, Harry."

Harry smirked and waited until the door closed behind her, before heading up to his new flat to Apparate home.

The first thing Hermione noticed when she entered her flat, was that Desse was nowhere to be found; it was a little odd, since usually the Crup was there to greet her, happy to finally have company. A noise, sounding faintly like a whimper, came from her hall closet. She drew her wand and slowly made her way toward the sound, wishing Harry wasn't so noble and was with her right now.

"Put that thing away before you hurt someone."

The voice startled Hermione and she jumped. There, sitting on the couch she'd just passed, was Josh. "What are you doing here, Josh?" she asked impatiently.

"Aw, I thought you'd be happy to see me, Hermy!" he slurred. "Is the party for your new little boyfriend over already?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Hermione stated firmly. "And right now you really need to leave. You're drunk and I don't want you here. Go home."

"No," he said strongly, standing up. "Not until I get what I deserve for putting up with you." He took a few menacing steps toward Hermione.

Without a second thought, Hermione spun on the spot and Apparated to Harry's bedroom. She didn't hear Josh curse and hurl the object closest to him at the place she'd just vacated. He briefly contemplated where she would go before narrowing his eyes angrily and Apparating.

He was shocked when, instead of landing at his intended destination, he felt as though he'd hit a brick wall and was bounced back. When he opened his eyes, he realized he was outside Hermione's flat. He tried to Apparate back into Hermione's home, but kept hitting that proverbial wall. He punched Hermione's door heatedly before he Apparated back to his home.

Hermione's knees buckled and gave out when she landed in Harry's old room; at that moment she was so grateful he had accidentally Apparated her there the previous day, so she had the right destination.

"Hello?" Harry called out from the adjoining bathroom, after hearing the telltale _pop _of Apparation, followed by the bell chime to signify who had entered the home.

"Harry?" Hermione answered weakly.

"Miss me already?" he joked, entering his room, rubbing a towel through his wet hair. He stopped abruptly when he saw the state she was currently in.

He rushed right over and gathered her body to his. She wound her arms around his neck and clung to him as what had almost happened caught up with her. "Shh, it's ok," Harry said soothingly. He rubbed her back, waiting for her to calm down. "What happened?"

Hermione swallowed. "Josh. He was waiting for me in my flat," she said. "I think he used the Floo."

Harry made a mental note to restrict her Floo access first thing in the morning. "I should have gone in there with you," Harry began. He stopped when Hermione touched his cheek.

"He was drunk," she continued softly. "He said some things and I said a few things back to him. When I said I wanted him to leave, he tried to grab me."

Harry stiffened at this revelation. "Did he..?" He couldn't even finish that sentence.

Hermione shook her head. "No. As soon as he made a move, I came here."

Harry hugged her tight. "I'm so glad you did."

Hermione gratefully returned his hug. "Me too."

A/N:: oh ye of little faith…! An update WAY quicker than what I'm sure most were expecting. But here's a little secret… these last two chapters were actually one SUPER long one. And since this half needed a little extra boost, I just split them up. A lot of you 'guessed' it was Victoria… well, I'll just say I'm definitely not writing a mystery! =] thank you to ALL of you who reviewed and to those who read as well.


End file.
